


please be gentle with my soul

by Tatjianna



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatjianna/pseuds/Tatjianna
Summary: Justus Jonas geht es gut, alles läuft prächtig in seinem Leben. Zumindest nach außen hin. Doch keiner seiner Freunde ahnt, was in ihm vorgeht. Es gibt Abgründe im Leben, von denen man nichts wissen will. Aber wer einmal in sie geblickt hat, kann nicht so einfach vergessen, was geschah... Triggerwarnung: mißbrauch!





	1. Prolog

Prolog

 

Stöhnend lies Justus Jonas seinen Kopf auf die Platte des Schreibtisches sinken. Es gab einfach Tage, die wollte er vergessen. Jeder Mensch hatte solche Tage. Auch er.  
Justus lächelte gequält. Ja, auch bei ihm, dem ersten Detektiv der drei ??? gab es solche Tage, an denen er am besten im Bett geblieben wäre. Nur weil ihn alle als intelligent und logisch kannten, ihn manchmal sogar als etwas kalt empfanden, glaubten alle, das er anders wäre. Wie eine Maschine oder so. Er schnaubte.  
Logisch. Gefühlskalt. Emotionslos. Immer korrekt; ohne Probleme.  
Aber sicher.  
So wäre er gerne. Versuchte es zu sein. Klappte des öfteren. Nicht immer, aber oft genug.  
Außer an Abenden wie diesen, wo er allein in seinem Zimmer bei seiner Tante und bei seinem Onkel saß. Fertig mit sich und der Welt.  
Dabei fing der Tag gar nicht mal so schlecht an. Es war Sonntag, also hatte er keine Schule. Dafür musste er zwar seinem Onkel Titus ein wenig auf dem Schrottplatz helfen, aber weil Peter und Bob vorbei kamen und mit an packten, war es gar nicht so schlimm. Nach nur zwei Stunden waren sie auch schon entlassen, so dass die drei ??? ein wenig faul herum sitzen konnten, ehe sie doch noch einen Fall bekamen. Na gut, „Fall“ war wohl etwas viel gesagt, es war nur ein entlaufener Hund, den sie nach kurzer Zeit auch schon wieder eingefangen hatten. Aber es war immerhin etwas zu tun. Nicht schwer, schnell erledigt und sie bekamen immerhin etwas Geld dafür.  
Dann waren Peter und Bob gegangen; sie hatten noch Hausaufgaben und ihren Eltern etwas im Haushalt helfen müssen. Oder so ähnlich. So ganz hatte Justus da dann mal nicht aufgepasst.  
Justus war allein zu Hause geblieben. Da hatte es angefangen.  
Langsam versank Justus in Gedanken. Er wusste nicht so recht, warum, aber er war ins Grübeln gekommen. Über gar nichts bestimmtes, sondern einfach allgemein.  
Seine Laune sank. Er hatte sich ablenken wollen. Seine Tante und sein Onkel waren nicht im Haus, also hatte er den Fernseher angestellt.  
Fehler.  
Er hatte mitten in eine dieser Gerichtsshows geschaltet.

Ein Junge saß auf dem Zeugenstuhl. Höchstens Neun Jahre alt. Klein und schmächtig war er und unheimlich blass. Seine blonden Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht, seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, blickten aber fest vor sich auf den Tisch.  
Er zitterte und schniefte.  
Von der Seite konnte man eine Stimme hören. Anklage? Verteidigung? Egal.  
„Nun los, erzähl schon. Was ist passiert?“  
Die Stimme klang hart, kompromisslos und emotionslos. Sie war total ohne Mitgefühl. Einfach nur... kalt.  
„Ich... ich...“  
Der Junge stockte, schlang seine dünnen Ärmchen um sich und begann auf dem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen. Er schluchzte und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Er... er sagte, er wolle mit mir reden, weil ich ja beim letzten mal nicht da war. Er ist mit mir in die Umkleide. Alle anderen waren schon draußen. Er wollte... er hat gesagt, er wollte sehen, ob... ob es mir gut geht.... er wäre doch mein Sportlehrer und für mich verantwortlich... Er ... er wolle nur mal sehen... dann... seine Hand auf... meinem Po gelegt und.... und... er hat gesagt ich sei... ein guter Junge... ich...“  
Der Junge brach weinend zusammen.  
Dann durchbrach eine Stimme die Stille. Wahrscheinlich die des Sportlehrers.  
„Ich verstehe die Aufregung hier nicht. Es ist doch gar nichts gewesen. Und er hat ja nie nein gesagt...“

Starr sah Justus auf den Fernseher. Er nahm nichts mehr um sich herum wahr. Seine Gedanken wirbelten im Kreis. Dann grinste er spöttisch, schaltete den Fernseher aus und ging zitternd auf sein Zimmer.

„Stell dich nicht so an. Es ist doch schließlich nichts passiert.“  
Mit voller Wucht schlug Justus seine Faust gegen die Wand. Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal.


	2. nobody knows

Nobody knows

 

Nach drei, vier weiteren Schlägen gegen die Wand hörte Justus auf. Es brachte ja doch nichts, das wusste er. Er hatte es schon oft genug versucht. Nun lauschte er in die Stille des Hauses, ob entweder seine Tante oder sein Onkel während seines Wutausbruchs eventuell das Haus betreten hatten. Aber Justus hatte Glück gehabt, alles blieb still. Wenigstens etwas.  
Hart schluckte der erste Detektiv und schüttelte seine Hand. Sie tat zwar etwas weh, aber er glaubte nicht, dass er sich ernsthaft verletzt hatte. Noch nicht einmal Blut war zu sehen.  
Auch die Wand hatte nichts abbekommen. Musste er sich wenigstens nichts dazu einfallen lassen.  
Doch was nun? Justus sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. Was sollte er tun? Lesen? Er seufzte, zog sich aber doch schlussendlich ein Buch aus dem Regal hervor . Welches es war, wusste er nicht. Es war auch egal. Hauptsache es lenkte ihn von seinen Gedanken ab. Mit einer Grimasse versuchte sich Justus auf die Wörter zu konzentrieren.

Nach gefühlten Stunden, in Wirklichkeit jedoch keine zehn Minuten, gab Justus diesen Ablenkungsversuch auf. Es ging nicht. Er konnte sich einfach nicht auf das Buch konzentrieren; bekam den Sinn der einzelnen Wörter und Sätze nicht heraus. Seine Gedanken fuhren noch immer Achterbahn und kamen nicht zur Ruhe.  
Stöhnend lies Justus seinen Kopf auf die Platte seines Schreibtisches sinken. Es gab einfach Tage, die wollte er vergessen. Jeder Mensch hatte solche Tage. Auch er.  
Und heute war so ein Tag.  
Vielleicht sollte er einfach ins Bett gehen? Er glaubte ja nicht, dass er schlafen könnte, aber eventuell hatte er Glück und Schäfchen zählen half... Seine Gedanken wurden von dem Klingeln des Telefons unterbrochen. Justus runzelte die Stirn. Wer rief denn jetzt hier an?

„Justus Jonas.“  
„Hey Just. Ich bin es, Peter. Sag mal, hast du Lust heut Abend doch noch was zu machen? Meine Eltern haben spontan beschlossen, dass ich ihnen für heute genug geholfen habe. Deswegen darf ich heut Abend doch noch mal weg. Wie sieht es aus? Hast du Lust?“  
„Nee du, lass mal. Ich hab irgendwie Kopfschmerzen. Ich werde mich gleich schon hinlegen. Tschau.“  
„Tsch...“

Justus wartete die Verabschiedung von Peter gar nicht mehr ab, sondern legte einfach schnell auf. Auf Gesellschaft legte er an diesem Abend absolut keinen Wert mehr. Gute Laune hatte er eh nicht, und diese Friede, Freude Eierkuchen – Stimmung entsprach momentan absolut nicht der Wahrheit.  
Justus hatte auch keine Lust auf Gesellschaft. Er konnte heute einfach nicht mehr lächeln. Stattdessen würde er sich ständig ein bitterböses Grinsen verkneifen, und mit Pech auch noch einen Tränenausbruch verhindern müssen. Jedes Wort müsste er dreimal überdenken, bevor er es ausspräche, damit er auch ja nichts falsches sagen würde. Trotz allem würde er seine Freunde bei jeder Kleinigkeit anblaffen; sowie sie ihn halt ansprechen würden. Und dann würden auch noch Fragen kommen, ob es ihm denn nicht gut gehe. Fragen, die er nicht ehrlich beantworten konnte.  
Nein, zu all dem fehlte ihm an diesem Abend einfach die Kraft. Es war wirklich besser, wenn er heute niemanden mehr sah.

Aber was sollte er an diesem Abend denn nun machen? Sich ins Bett zu legen war nun auch keine wirkliche Lösung mehr. Schlafen würde er eh nicht können Zu sehr hatte ihm das kurze Telefonat mit Peter gezeigt, das sich seine Gedanken heute Abend nicht abschalten lassen würden. Es hatte sie sogar noch schneller wirbeln lassen.  
Eine Schlaftablette wollte er nicht nehmen– falls sie überhaupt wirken würde, was Justus doch stark bezweifelte- und Lesen kam ja nun auch nicht in Frage. Er konnte sich ja nicht mal einen Satz lang konzentrieren.

Natürlich konnte er auch einfach sitzen bleiben und weiter nachdenken, seine Gedanken schweifen lassen. Justus wusste, dass die Konsequenzen nicht unbedingt schön sein würden, aber er wusste nicht, was er sonst machen sollte. Ihm fehlte einfach jede Energie für eine andere Lösung.  
Leise schniefte Justus. Scheiße. 

 

\----------- Peter -----------

 

Verblüfft starrte Peter auf den Telefonhörer in seiner Hand. Was war denn das? War das gerade wirklich Justus Jonas gewesen? Okay, er wusste schon, dass Just nicht unbedingt ein Sonnenschein war, wenn man ihn Abends überraschend anrief, aber das? Er war so kurz angebunden gewesen, hatte sogar aufgelegt, ehe sich Peter von ihm verabschieden konnte. Und überhaupt: Kopfschmerzen? Seit wann lies sich Just davon großartig aufhalten? Irgend etwas war daran faul. Es war ja nicht so, als ob Peter das nicht schon mal aufgefallen wäre.  
Vor einiger Zeit war Justus schon mal einige Zeit etwas schlechter drauf gewesen. Er hatte sich von Bob und ihm abgekapselt, hatte sich kaum noch mit ihnen getroffen und auch vor der Detektivarbeit hatte sich Justus irgendwie ein wenig... gedrückt. Gedrückt war zwar nicht wirklich das passende Wort, aber Peter fiel kein besseres ein, was ihr merkwürdige Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache besser beschreiben würde. So richtig war Just jedenfalls während der Fälle nicht bei der Sache gewesen.  
Irgendwie hatte Justus in dieser Zeit sowieso trauriger gewirkt. Das Lachen war nicht mehr so richtig echt, und auch nicht mehr so häufig wie sonst gewesen. Es war wirklich nichts auffälliges gewesen. Bob und er hatten es eher zufällig bemerkt, waren sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob da wirklich etwas gewesen war, oder ob ihnen ihre Fantasie einen Streich gespielt hatte.  
Den Mitschülern, Lehrern oder auch der Tante oder dem Onkel von Justus war bestimmt gar nichts aufgefallen.  
Bevor Bob oder er Justus jedoch darauf ansprechen konnten, hatte es auch schon aufgehört. Vielleicht war ja der erste Detektiv damals nur unglücklich verliebt gewesen (hätte er das nicht gesagt?), oder es hatte sich eine Erkältung angekündigt oder so. Nichts, worum man sich ernsthaft Sorgen machen müsste.  
Wenn Just ein richtiges Problem gehabt hätte, hätte er bestimmt mit Bob oder ihm geredet. Garantiert. Sie waren ja schließlich beste Freunde, wussten alles voneinander. Aber er war ja schließlich Justus Jonas, erster Detektiv der drei ???, er hätte doch nie ernsthaft ein Problem.  
Doch nicht Justus.


	3. relief

Relief

Leise schniefte Justus. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Er konnte nicht mehr, wollte es auch nicht. Egal. Alles war egal. Dann war es eben heute mal wieder so weit.  
Noch konnte er seine Tränen unterdrücken. Ein bitteres Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Wenn er schon auseinander fiel, dann aber doch richtig.

Mit einem Ruck stand Justus auf und ging zu seiner Zimmertür. Mit dem Ärmel wischte er ein paar mal über sein Gesicht, ehe er die Tür öffnete und auf den Flur trat. Falls er gleich doch noch wieder erwarten seine Tante antreffen würde, wollte er nicht ganz so fertig aussehen, wie er sich tatsächlich fühlte. Andere mussten ja schließlich nicht mitbekommen, wie er zusammenbrach.

Ein, zwei Sachen musste er eben schnell noch erledigen, ehe er sein Zimmer für diesen Abend nicht mehr verlassen würde. Selbst dann nicht, wenn das ganze Haus rund um ihn herum einstürzen würde.  
Eilig ging Justus in die Küche, hoffend, dass noch immer keiner da war. Er wollte wirklich nicht heute noch jemandem über den Weg laufen, und je mehr er sich beeilte, desto wahrscheinlicher war es, dass es ihm gelang. Er wusste, so schlecht wie er gerade immer noch aussah, würden sie vielleicht Fragen stellen. Fragen, die er ihnen einfach nicht beantworten konnte. Deswegen schrieb er auch schnell seiner Tante Mathilda einen Zettel, dass er sich mit Kopfschmerzen hingelegt hatte. Sie würde ihn dann schon hoffentlich nicht mehr stören.  
Eilig griff sich Justus noch eine Flasche Wasser aus der Küche, ehe er auch schon ins Badezimmer ging. Eilig putzte er sich die Zähne und benutzte das Klo, bevor er in sein Zimmer ging.  
Die Tür schloss er hinter sich ab. Nachher durfte hier auf keinen Fall irgend jemand herein platzen.

Langsam ging Justus auf sein Bett zu. Anstatt sich aber darauf zu setzten oder zu legen, lies er sich direkt daneben auf dem Boden nieder. Vorsichtig stellte er die Wasserflasche neben sich ab und griff dann weit unter sein Bett. Er brauchte einen Augenblick, bis er eine kleine Kiste zu fassen bekam und hervor ziehen konnte. Es war eine schlichte, alte, verbeulte Blechkiste, die er vom Schrottplatz gefischt hatte. Aber sie hatte ein kleines Vorhängeschloss. Das stellte zwar eigentlich kein großes Hindernis dar, aber Justus glaubte nicht, das irgendwer die Kiste überhaupt entdecken würde. Und selbst wenn, so wäre das am ehesten seine Tante Mathilda, und von ihr war er sich sicher, dass sie niemals versuchen würde, das Schloss zu knacken – wenn sie es denn überhaupt konnte.  
Mal abgesehen davon hoffte Justus, dass andere Leute sie nicht öffnen würden, weil sie verschlossen war. Die meisten Menschen respektierten schließlich die Privatsphäre anderer Leute. Und wenn doch... Aber darum würde er sich erst kümmern, falls das einmal passieren sollte.

Umständlich pulte der erste Detektiv einen kleinen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche, um die Kiste zu öffnen. Kurz stockte er. Sollte er wirklich?  
„Ach, Scheiß doch drauf... Ja...“  
Schluckend und mit zittrigen Händen öffnete Justus die Kiste. Kurz schloss er die Augen, bevor er sich auf den Inhalt konzentrierte und einige der darin liegenden Sachen hervor holte.

Langsam, fast zögernd nahm er als erstes ein gebundenes Buch heraus. Eigentlich war es einmal als Tagebuch gedacht gewesen, aber Justus schrieb nur selten darin. Vorsichtig legte er es neben sich. Eigentlich holte er das Buch immer nur dann hervor, wenn es ihm schlecht ging. Nur dann schrieb er Gedanken, Geschichten, oder aber auch Gedichte, Aussprüche und Zitate dort auf – was ihm eben so in der Zeit durch den Kopf ging. Lesen tat er sein Geschriebenes nur, wenn er einem kompletten Zusammenbruch nahe war.  
Er zog noch ein Taschenmesser, eine Kerze, Feuerzeug und eine Rolle Klopapier heraus, ehe er den Deckel der Kiste wieder schloss. Den restlichen Inhalt brauchte er heute nicht.

Tief holte Justus Luft, ehe er sich fast widerwillig das Buch griff. Er wollte nichts davon lesen, was er dort hineingeschrieben hatte, aber er musste. Er konnte nicht anders. Etwas in seinem inneren zwang ihn dazu. Auch wenn er sich selbst jetzt schon dafür hasste.  
Er wusste, was er dort las, würde weh tun. Sehr weh. Aber war es nicht genau das, was er wollte?

Am besten wäre es wahrscheinlich, den ganzen Kram weg zuschmeißen, aber das ging nicht. Manchmal musste er einfach darin lesen, manchmal darin schreiben. Es tat immer ziemlich weh, aber irgendwie half es ihm doch auch immer. Zumindest ein bischen.

Justus schlug die erste Seite auf.  
Dort hatte er das Gedicht „der Erlkönig“ aufgeschrieben. Als sie das in der Schule durch genommen hatten, hatte er es gehasst, tat das noch immer. Besonders eine Passage:

„Ich liebe dich, mich reizt deine schöne Gestalt,  
Und bist du nicht willig, so brauch` ich Gewalt.“ *

Diesen Teil hasste er; es kam ihm zu nahe. Er hatte immer noch die Stimme des Lehrers im Ohr, als der es das erste mal laut vorgelesen hatte. Wie er damals die Tage überstanden hatte, als das Gedicht durch genommen wurde, wusste er nicht mehr. Genauso wenig, wie er noch wusste, was der Lehrer überhaupt daran besprochen hatte. War auch egal. War Vergangenheit.

Aber wenn Justus das Gedicht in diesem aufgewühlten Zustand las, hatte es immer die gleiche Wirkung auf ihn. Sein mühsam aufgebautes Kartenhaus fiel zusammen. Immer. Obwohl...

„Es ist doch nichts passiert.“

Es waren nur geflüsterte Worte, aber in der abendlichen Stille in seinem Zimmer waren sie laut. Das Buch fiel aus seinen Händen zu Boden.

„Nichts... passiert... nichts...“

Die Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt, die Augen zusammen gekniffen. Es half nichts. Tat es nie.

„Nicht...“

Justus schniefte. Er wollte nicht. Konnte nicht. Durfte nicht. Nicht schwach sein. Niemals. Nie....  
Dann kamen die ersten Tränen. Zuerst stumm, dann schluchzte Justus auf. Presste die Zähne fest aufeinander. Half nicht. Er weinte immer heftiger. Lies sich gegen sein Bett sinken, zog die Beine an seinen Körper und vergrub seinen Kopf darin.  
Heulte jetzt wirklich.

Nach wenigen Minuten beruhigte sich Justus langsam etwas, auch wenn die ihm wie Stunden vor kamen. Er hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Immer noch liefen Tränen über seine Wangen, aber das ganz große Schluchzen war vorbei. Langsam hatte er sich wieder ein wenig im Griff. Er zog die Nase noch ein paar mal hoch, ehe er sich endgültig wieder etwas aufrichtete und lauschte.  
Von draußen vor seiner Zimmertür kam kein Laut. Also waren sein Onkel und seine Tante entweder immer noch nicht wieder da, oder aber sie hatten nichts gehört. Gut.

Langsam wischte sich Justus die Tränen ab, ehe er zu der Wasserflasche griff. Er hatte Durst – und Kopfschmerzen vom Weinen. Die würden aber in ein paar Minuten wieder verschwunden sein. Wie immer.

Langsam trank Justus, setzte schließlich die Flasche ab und schraubte den Deckel zu. Dann stellte er sie neben sich auf den Boden. Ihm ging es immerhin etwas besser.  
Ein bitteres Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Es wurde Zeit. Auf zum nächsten Akt.


	4. dying light. remember. let me rest.

Dying light. Remember. Let me rest.

 

Noch immer mit einem bitteren Lächeln im Gesicht schob Justus das Buch ganz zur Seite und stand auf. Er ging zur Heizung, drehte diese stärker auf. Er wusste, er würde es gleich nicht mehr merken, wenn er langsam auskühlte, aber er wollte auf keinen Fall krank werden.  
Wenn man krank im Bett lag hatte man viel zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Und die anderen Leute stellten Fragen, wie man sich überhaupt so eine Erkältung zugezogen hatte. Das war nicht gut. Alle Fragen waren nicht gut.

Mechanisch ging Justus zum Bett zurück. Mit einem seufzen zog er sich seinen Pulli über den Kopf. Langsam sah er an sich herunter und musste schlucken.  
Er war Fett.  
Scheiße. Er wollte nicht Fett sein, er wollte schlank sein. Er war einfach nur hässlich und eklig. Am besten aß er gar nichts mehr, dann... STOP!  
Fett war gut. Hässlich war gut. Niemand würde ihn so wollen. Keiner. Ja, das war gut. Auch wenn er sich selbst dafür verabscheute, egal. Es war immer noch besser, als die Alternative.

Langsam zog sich Justus nun komplett aus, lies seine Kleidung einfach neben sich auf den Boden fallen. War heute Abend eh egal. Scheiß egal. Würde sowieso keiner mehr sehen heute.  
Als Justus ganz nackt war, setzte er sich auf den Fußboden neben sein Bett, lehnte sich an. Er brauchte den Halt für das, was nun kommen würde, kommen musste. Er streckte die Beine aus und sah an sich herunter. Gott, war er Fett. Eklig. Aber es war gut so. Es würde ihm nie mehr passieren, jetzt, wo er so fett war.

 

Justus war gerade erst vier oder fünf. Damals war er noch nicht fett, nur ein wenig pummelig. Aber nicht so schlimm. So sahen viele Kinder in dem Alter aus. Er war mit seiner Tante und mit seinem Onkel im Zoo.  
Justus wusste noch genau, wie viel Spaß er dabei hatte, die Schimpansen zu beobachten. Damals jedenfalls noch. Heute konnte er die Tiere nicht mehr ausstehen, auch wenn er es nicht zugab. Wie er eben so vieles versteckte.  
Es war gerade eine Showfütterung als es passiert war. Die Menschen drängelten sich dicht an den Zaun um möglichst viel zu sehen. Justus wurde dabei recht weit nach vorne durchgelassen, weil er noch so klein war. Seine Tante und sein Onkel waren irgendwo hinter ihm.  
Justus hatte keine Ahnung, wo. Er wollte sich nicht umdrehen, dann könnte er ja etwas verpassen. Und sein Onkel war bestimmt ganz nah bei ihm.  
Als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, lächelte er. Das musste sein Onkel Titus sein. Doch sein Lächeln gefror, als die Hand immer tiefer rutschte und auf seinem Po zum liegen kam.  
Justus war wie versteinert. Was...tat sein Onkel da? War das überhaupt sein Onkel? Obwohl... er musste es sein, wer würde ihn denn sonst anfassen? Aber durfte Onkel Titus das? Na ja... Er war ja schließlich erwachsen, und damit wusste er sicher, was er tat. Genau, dann musste das in Ordnung sein.  
Aber... irgendwie war es ihm doch unangenehm. Am liebsten sollte Onkel Titus seine Hand da wegnehmen, auch wenn er das durfte. Genau, das würde er ihm sagen.  
Doch noch ehe sich Justus umdrehen konnte, fing die Hand an, seinen Po zu massieren. Justus zuckte zusammen.  
Das war ja noch merkwürdiger. Das... durfte Onkel Titus bestimmt nicht. Das wollte er nicht. Aber.... oh Gott... irgendwie war es.... schön. Es kribbelte. Aber warum? Nein, auch wenn es kribbelte war es zu merkwürdig; er wollte das nicht.  
Dann war die Hand auch schon verschwunden.  
Hastig drehte sich Justus um.  
Es war nicht sein Onkel, der das gerade gewesen war. Da war sich Justus nun sicher. Der stand auf der anderen Seite von ihm und mit seinen Händen hielt er den Fotoapparat hoch erhoben. Und Fotografierte. Es musste dieser andere Mann sein, der ihn nun so merkwürdig angrinste. Erschrocken starrte er ihn an, aber bevor Justus einen Ton herausbringen konnte, hatte sich dieser Mann umgedreht und war in der Menge verschwunden.

Justus hatte seinen Mund wieder geschlossen und nichts gesagt. Was hätte er sagen sollen?  
„Du, Onkel Titus, da hat mir ein Mann an den Po gefasst. Es war zwar komisch, aber irgendwie toll“ ? Nein, das konnte er nicht. Weder sein Onkel noch seine Tante hatten etwas bemerkt. Und so schwieg er.

Bei dieser Erinnerung seufzte Justus auf. Jetzt wusste er natürlich, was damals passiert war. Er war Missbraucht worden, falls man es so nennen konnte. Auch wenn ja eigentlich nichts passiert war.  
Und er hätte damals was sagen sollen. Gleich am Anfang, aber spätestens als er gemerkt hatte, das er es nicht wollte. Oder als er erkannt hatte, das es ein Fremder gewesen war, dem diese Berührung nun in keiner Weise erlaubt war.

Auch wenn es gekribbelt hatte.

Heute wusste er auch warum das so war.. Sein Hintern war nun mal etwas, wo er empfindlich reagierte. Da waren nun einmal massenweise Nervenenden, die Signale an sein Gehirn sendeten. Da musste es unweigerlich kribbeln, wenn er dort massiert wurde. Gerade, weil er in diesem Alter noch überhaupt nicht damit umgehen konnte, geschweige denn irgendetwas wirklich über Sex wusste.

Aber so sollte es nicht sein. Nicht so.

Das war alles nur eine automatische Reaktion seines Körpers gewesen, kein Vergleich zu den Gefühlen die er spürte, wenn er sich selbst dort berührte. Aber damals wusste er das nicht, konnte die Gefühle nicht einordnen und war von ihnen eingeschüchtert; hatte sich nicht getraut, etwas zu sagen.  
Zynisch dachte er, ob es etwas geändert hätte, ob er dann jetzt ganz anders wäre. Ob ihm das später dann nicht noch mal passiert wäre. Ob er dann vielleicht nicht auch noch ein weiteres mal angefasst worden wäre. Wahrscheinlich nicht.  
Ob ihm seine Tante und sein Onkel damals, beim ersten mal, geglaubt hätten? Keine Ahnung. Er befürchtete nicht. Denn sie hatten nichts gemerkt. Nicht als er kurz danach noch im Zoo in Tränen ausgebrochen war und nach Hause wollte. Nicht, als er sich danach einige Monate bei männlichem Besuch unter dem Tisch versteckt hatte. Nicht, als er sich nicht mehr richtig von ihnen berühren und umarmen lies. Nicht bei seinen Albträumen. Dabei wusste er bis auf den Zoobesuch all das nur aus ihren Erzählungen.

Es veranlasste Justus, erneut bitter zu lächeln. Schon komisch, wie sich kleine Kinder manchmal verhielten. Völlig unerklärlich. Natürlich.  
Wer rechnete denn auch mit so etwas?  
Eben. Niemand. Das passierte doch immer nur anderen, man selbst kannte selbstverständlich keinen solchen Fall. Und so hatte niemand damals etwas gesehen. Damals hätten sie ihm vielleicht helfen können. Irgendwie. Und jetzt war es zu spät. Jetzt konnte ihm keiner mehr dabei helfen.


	5. burning pain

Burning Pain

 

Langsam strich sich Justus mit der rechten Hand über seinen linken Arm, seine Brust, seinen Bauch. Er ballte die Hand zu einer Faust und presste sie auf seinen Oberschenkel. Kurz schloss er seine Augen. Sollte er wirklich..? Ja, er musste. Es ging nicht anders.  
Mit einem seufzen griff er nach dem Taschenmesser. Es würde alles besser werden. Es musste, weil so ging es nicht mehr lange. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Kraft.

Vorsichtig legte Justus das Messer auf seinem Oberschenkel ab, um dann fast zärtlich mit beiden Händen über seinen Unterbauch zu streichen. Sanft zog er seine Haut stramm und besah sie nach Narben. Nein, wirklich zu sehen waren keine. Das war gut, so konnte keiner jemals etwas merken. Hoffentlich hatte er weiterhin Glück.  
Mit einem Schlucken griff Justus nach dem Taschenmesser und setze es langsam an die gespannte Haut an. Vorsichtig strich er mit der Klinge über die Haut. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr so scharf, als das er sich ohne jeden Druck schneiden konnte.

Der erste Schnitt war noch sehr zögerlich, langsam, fast ehrfürchtig. Die nächsten beiden waren schon schneller, aber auch nicht tiefer als der erste.  
Justus wollte keine Narben haben, durfte sie nicht haben, wenn ihn nicht irgendwann mal jemand erwischen sollte. Und das konnte er sich nicht leisten. Was würde man sonst von ihm denken?

Er wusste, das ritzen eigentlich keine Lösung war. Es war schlecht, es konnte so viel dabei passieren. Aber das war egal. Es war das einzige, was half.  
Klar, er konnte sich auch betrinken, Tabletten schlucken oder Drogen nehmen, aber das würde auffallen. Jedenfalls deutlich mehr als das hier.  
Am Anfang hatte er sich am Oberarm geritzt, aber er merkte schnell, das das mehr als auffällig war. So viele Papierschnitte konnte man sich nicht einfach so holen, und so viele kratzende Katzen gab es hier einfach nicht..  
Also hatte er nach anderen Stellen am Körper gesucht. Zuerst wollte er die Beine nehmen, aber wenn er dann doch mal schwimmen ging... Nein, wenn er den Unterbauch nahm, tief genug, würden die Schnitte auch dann verdeckt sein.

Intellektuell wusste Justus, das er damit besser aufhören sollte, musste. Es war nicht gut. Es... war krankhaft. Aber es half ihm, den inneren Schmerz besser zu ertragen. Es betäubte ihn. Und dann doch lieber ritzen, als zum Alkoholiker zu werden oder zum Junkie.

Egal. Hauptsache vergessen. Vergessen, was damals passiert war. Die Hände vergessen, die er manchmal heute noch spüren konnte. Die Gefühle, die Schuld, die Scham, alles vergessen.  
Bluten dafür, das er nichts gesagt hatte, das er so schwach war, das es ihn getroffen hatte. Dafür, das es ihn noch immer mitnahm, an ihm nagte, ihn jede auch nur annähernd sexuelle Berührung eines anderen Menschen fast schon panisch werden lies.

Abrupt lies Justus das Taschenmesser fallen. Die paar Linien , die er bisher geschaffen hatte, mussten reichen. Mehr durfte er nicht. Dieser Schmerz musste reichen. Er durfte sich einfach nicht weiter gehen lassen.  
Hastig griff er nach dem Klopapier, um das wenige Blut aufzuwischen. Es durfte auf keinen Fall auf den Teppich gelangen. Wie sollte er das sonst erklären? Er hätte sich an Papier geschnitten?

Nachdem seine Wunden aufgehört hatten zu bluten, zerknüllte Justus das Tuch und warf es in Richtung Mülleimer. Dann griff er nach der Kerze, stellte sie vor sich auf einen Untersetzer und zündete sie an. Er starrte in die Flamme.  
Vergessen...

Langsam streckte Justus seine Hand aus, fuhr mit dem Finger durch die Flamme. Erst schnell, dann immer langsamer, bis es weh tat. Der Schmerz war gut, zeigte ihm, dass er noch lebte, noch nicht so tot war, wie er sich manchmal fühlte. Er war wie in trance.  
Seine Finger spielten mit dem Wachs am Rand der Kerze, stupsten in den schon flüssigen Teil, glitten schließlich immer wieder langsam durch die Flamme.

Aber heute reichte das alles nicht. Heute brauchte er mehr. Mit zitternden Fingern griff Justus erneut nach dem Taschenmesser. Sah erst die Flamme an, dann das Messer. Das hatte er noch nie gemacht, das wäre neu. Sollte er? Er wischte die Klinge ab, bis kein Blut mehr daran klebte. Konnte er?  
Nein, er durfte eigentlich nicht. Durfte es sich wirklich nicht erlauben. Was wäre, wenn das jemand sehen würde? Es war utopisch zu glauben, keiner würde das merken. Irgendwem würde es bestimmt auffallen.  
Aber es würde wenigstens ein paar Tage anhalten...  
Ein paar Tage würde es weh tun. Das wäre... schön. Doch traute er sich? Oder war es überhaupt keine Frage, ob er sich traute? Hatte er denn überhaupt eine Wahl? Nein, die hatte er letztendlich nicht.

Langsam hielt Justus die Klinge in die Flamme, zählte schnell bis drei, ehe er sie wieder heraus nahm und sich besah. Sie sah aus wie immer.

Was hattest du denn erwartet? Dass sie so schnell rot glühend wurde? Von einer Kerze? Idiot.

Ängstlich festigte Justus den Griff um das Messer, ehe er entschlossen sein linkes Handgelenk hob und die Klinge des Messers an die empfindliche Innenseite presste. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und presste die Zähne hart aufeinander. Aber der erwartete Schmerz blieb aus.  
Verblüfft öffnete Justus die Augen.

Natürlich, wirklich warm konnte die Klinge in der kurzen Zeit ja echt nicht geworden sein, und so lange, wie ich gezögert habe, war sie wieder ganz kalt. Logisch.

Er schluckte. Traute er sich noch mal? Hatte er noch einmal den Mut, es zu versuchen? Oder reichte es?

Nein.

Wie in Trance hob Justus das Messer erneut. Wieder hielt er es in die Flamme, zählte schnell bis drei. Für länger fehlte ihm dann doch der Mut.  
Schnell presste er das Messer auf die Haut. Es war warm, fast schon ein wenig unangenehm, aber weh tat es immer noch nicht richtig.  
Verbissen steckte er die Klinge zum dritten Mal in die Hitze. Diesmal musste es klappen.

Er zählte bis zehn, langsam, ehe er das Metall aus der Flamme nahm und auf die Innenseite seines Handgelenks drückte. Diesmal tat es weh. Justus keuchte leise auf, löste das Messer aber noch nicht. Nach endlosen Sekunden konnte er sich selbst endlich dazu zwingen; das Messer legte er neben die Kerze auf den Untersetzer. Sein Atem ging schnell und seine Hände zitterten. Die leichte Verbrennung tat höllisch weh, aber es war ein schöner Schmerz. Ein leichtes lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.  
Jetzt war es gut. Zumindest für heute. Sanft strich er mit der rechten Hand über die beginnende Brandblase. Zuckte bei dem Schmerz leicht zusammen. Keuchte leise. Ja, für heute war es genug.

Schnell löschte Justus die Kerze, packte alles wieder zurück in die Kiste. Nachdem er sie verschlossen hatte, schob er sie wieder an ihren Platz. Langsam krabbelte er auf das Bett und zog die Decke über seinen nackten Körper. Er drehte sich auf die rechte Seite und schob die linke Hand an seinen Kopf heran. Sacht küsste er die gerötete Haut. Jetzt würde er schlafen können.


	6. wer hat verloren? du dich? ich mich? oder wir uns?

Wer hat verloren? Du dich? Ich mich? Oder wir uns?

 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Justus von einem lauten Klopfen an seiner Zimmertür auf. Verwirrt öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte gegen die Sonne, die auf sein Gesicht schien.  
„Was...“  
„Justus, ist alles in Ordnung? Es ist schon halb acht und du bist immer noch hier oben...“  
Justus runzelte die Stirn. Halb acht? So lange schlief er normalerweise nicht. Schon gar nicht, wenn Montag war... Montag! Scheiße, er hatte doch Schule! Hastig setzte er sich im Bett auf.  
„Ich komme gleich, Tante Mathilda!“ rief er durch die geschlossene Tür. Mit einem Ruck zog er die Decke von den Beinen und wollte gerade aufspringen, als es ihn wie eine Faust in den Magen traf.

Warum er verschlafen hatte. Warum seine Klamotten auf dem Boden verstreut lagen. Warum er nackt war. Was er gestern Abend getan hatte.

Alles vom letzten Abend war wieder da. Die Schuldgefühle, die Erinnerung an die Hände, die Scham... Seine Wut war auch wieder da.  
Wut auf sich selbst, weil es ihm passiert war, weil er nichts gesagt hatte, weil es ihm immer noch so verdammt nahe ging...  
Wut auf seine Tante und seinen Onkel, weil sie nichts gesehen hatten, weil sie nichts merken wollten...  
Wut auf den Typen, Wut auf die Gesellschaft. Wut auf alle, aber eben besonders auf sich selbst.

Die gute Laune von Justus war verschwunden. Eben noch, direkt nach dem Aufwachen, ging es ihm eigentlich sehr gut. Er war ruhig und zufrieden, hatte vergessen...  
Auch das abrupte Aufwachen war nicht so schlimm, aber dann kamen die Erinnerungen wie eine Lawine zurück und begruben jede noch so gute Laune wieder im Ansatz.

Scheiße. Er hatte seine Fassung verloren, und offensichtlich immer noch nicht wiedergefunden. Er war noch immer durcheinander, sauer, verängstigt, schwach... Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass es keiner bemerkte, ehe er seine Fassung noch nicht komplett zurück hatte. Und dazu blieb ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Schwer schluckte Justus als er langsam seine Beine über den Rand des Bettes schwang. Er zwang seinen Blick an sich herunter. Er konnte fünf feine Linien erkennen. Sie hatten nur eine dünne Kruste, hatten also kaum nachgeblutet. Das war immerhin etwas. Nicht viel, aber an diesem Morgen war Justus über alles, was positiv war, froh. Bedeutete es doch immerhin ein kleines Problem weniger, was wiederum seine Chancen steigen lies, dass sein Versteckspiel unentdeckt blieb.  
Justus hob seine zitternden Hände und fuhr sich über sein Gesicht, rieb den Schlaf und letzte Tränenreste aus den Augen.  
Justus zitterte leicht, als er sich endlich langsam aus dem Bett quälte. Hastig nahm er eine frische Boxer sowie ein T-Shirt aus dem Schrank – seine normale Schlafkleidung, zog beides an und huschte ins Bad. Wer sagte ihm denn schließlich, das Tante Mathilda nicht noch draußen vor seiner Tür stand? Sicher war sicher...  
Den Blick in den Spiegel vermied Justus krampfhaft. Wie er aussah konnte er sich lebhaft vorstellen, da musste er seine Augenringe nicht auch noch sehen. Er putzte sich nur rasch seine Zähne, ehe er auch schon wieder in sein Zimmer ging.

Justus wusste, er sollte sich beeilen, aber so richtig klappte es nicht. Er hatte einfach keine Kraft, konnte sich nicht wirklich überwinden; und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er an diesem Tag einfach nur in seinem Zimmer bleiben und weiter versuchen zu vergessen. Er wollte nicht wieder seine Maske aufziehen, aber er musste, so schwer es ihm auch fiel. Eine Alternative hatte er nicht.  
Schleppend zog sich Justus an, achtete nicht einmal ansatzweise darauf, welche Klamotten er letztendlich anzog. Eigentlich war es auch egal, sein Kleiderschrank beinhaltete sowieso nichts wirklich buntes. Irgendwie würde schon alles zusammen passen.

Als er fertig war, versuchte er zu lächeln, merkte aber selbst, das es eher eine Grimasse war. Seufzend versuchte er es noch einmal, ehe er entnervt aufgab und nach seiner Schultasche griff. Justus wusste nicht mehr, ob er sie schon irgendwann in den letzten Tagen gepackt hatte, oder ob er auch alle seine Hausaufgaben hatte. Er fühlte sich noch immer offen und brauchte alle seine Kraft, nur um gleich seiner Tante Mathilda gegenüber zu treten. Justus war gerade nicht mehr in der Lage, weiter zu denken. Er hangelte sich von Moment zu Moment. Irgendetwas würde ihm dann schon einfallen. War ja bisher auch immer so.

Langsam schlurfte Justus die Treppe herunter, aber kurz bevor er die Küche erreichte, atmete er noch einmal tief durch. Jetzt galt es.  
Sein Mund verzog sich automatisch zu einem leichten grinsen, seine Schultern strafften sich, der Blick löste sich vom Boden. Scheinbar fröhlich kam er in die Küche, setzte sich aber nicht.

„Es tut mir Leid, Tante Mathilda, aber ich hatte gestern Abend Kopfschmerzen. Ich bin einfach nur ins Bett gegangen, und habe völlig vergessen, vorher den Wecker zu stellen. Tut mir wirklich Leid.“

Seine Tante stand am Herd und rührte irgendetwas in einer Schüssel. Scheinbar schien sie mal wieder etwas zu Backen. Sie sah nur kurz auf, wandte sich dann wieder dem Teig in der Schüssel zu.

„Ach Justus. Ist doch nicht so schlimm. Geht es dir denn heute besser, oder willst du lieber hier bleiben? Du könntest mir dann ein bisschen beim Backen helfen. Ich habe doch Martha versprochen, einen Kuchen für sie zu Backen. Die arme ist doch schon alt und kann das nicht mehr richtig selbst, dabei isst sie doch so gerne Kuchen...“

Innerlich zuckte Justus zusammen. Zu Hause bleiben klang zwar verführerisch, aber das ging nicht. Er lies sich doch sonst kaum von etwas aufhalten, da konnte er nicht hier bleiben. Und den Tag mit seiner Tante beim Backen zu verbringen – nein, das ging ja schon mal gar nicht. Er konnte ihre Nähe nicht ertragen. Wer wusste schon, ob sie ihn nicht vielleicht umarmen wollte...  
Gut, das tat sie normalerweise nicht, aber das Risiko wollte Justus dann doch nicht eingehen.  
Und mit ihr reden mochte er auch nicht. Justus hatte keine Ahnung, ob er sich über Stunden beherrschen konnte, sie nicht anzuschreien und in Tränen auszubrechen. Er war dafür immer noch viel zu aufgewühlt.  
Nein, zu Hause zu bleiben war keine Option.

„Ach was, Tante Mathilda. Das geht schon. Mir geht es heute morgen wirklich schon besser. Und ansonsten kann ich ja immer noch nach Hause gehen...“

„Ach Justus, du bist immer so stark... Magst du noch was Essen, ehe du losgehst?“

Innerlich zuckte Justus zusammen. Er war nicht stark...  
Er musste raus, ehe er noch was dummes sagte. Das er eh viel zu spät dran war kam ihm da sehr gelegen.

„Tut mir Leid, Tante Mathilda, aber zum Essen habe ich wirklich keine Zeit mehr. Ich werde so schon Probleme haben, noch rechtzeitig zum Unterrichtsbeginn da zu sein. Bis nachher...“

Rasch drehte sich Justus um und war aus der Küche verschwunden, ehe seine Tante ihm etwas erwidern konnte. Er wollte nur noch raus. Weg von allem...  
Im Vorübergehen nahm Justus seine Jacke vom Haken, steckte die Schlüssel in seine Hosentasche. Die Schultasche hing über seiner Schulter. Erst als er die Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss gezogen hatte, nahm er sie herunter, um seine Jacke anzuziehen. Er atmete auf. Diesen Teil hatte er geschafft.

Langsam machte sich Justus auf den Weg zur Schule. Eigentlich müsste er sich beeilen, wenn er nicht zu spät kommen wollte, aber das kam so selten vor, das würden ihm die Lehrer schon verzeihen. So blieben ihm immerhin ein paar Minuten länger, seine Gedanken zu sammeln, seine Maske aufzusetzen...


	7. I want to believe

I want to believe

 

Justus war zu spät, als er endlich auf dem Schulgelände ankam. Das erste Mal seit so verdammt langer Zeit, das er schon ernsthaft daran dachte, wieder um zudrehen. Er könnte einfach wieder gehen, sich irgendwo in einen Wald oder auf eine Wiese setzen und einfach warten. Wenn er dann eigentlich Schluss hätte, könnte er einfach nach Hause gehen...

Justus seufzte. Es ging nicht, das wusste er. Zum einen weil es sicher herauskommen würde. Peter oder Bob würden später bei ihm anrufen. Sie würden fragen, wo er heute gewesen wäre, ob er krank wäre. Oder sie würden einfach gleich vorbeikommen. Das er sich da würde heraus reden können war unwahrscheinlich.  
Zudem bestand die Gefahr, dass es irgendwer, Lehrer oder Mitschüler, Tante Mathilda oder Onkel Titus erzählte. Nein, er würde das niemals schaffen zu verheimlichen.

Eigentlich wollte Justus auch nicht schwänzen. Es kam für ihn viel zu stark einer Aufgabe nahe – etwas das er noch nie wirklich getan hatte. Es gab vieles, was er verbockt hatte. Er hatte gelogen, hatte geweint, hatte seinen Stolz verletzt, aber aufgegeben? Nein, das hatte er nicht.

Er wusste, wenn er das auch nur ein einziges Mal tat, würde er immer und immer wieder, immer öfter aufgeben, bis schließlich nichts mehr von ihm übrig war. Bis alle sahen, wie schwach er innen drin war.  
Nein, manchmal mochte nicht mehr viel von seinem Stolz, seinen Gefühlen übrig sein, aber wenn er aufgab, dann würde auch der letzte Rest von dem, was ihn zu Justus machte, zerbrechen und sterben.

Unsicher ging Justus weiter auf das Schulgebäude zu. Innerlich zitterte er, hatte Angst, wollte am liebsten weit weg sein. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und zwang sich, weiter vorwärts zu gehen. Diese Unsicherheit konnte ihm keiner Ansehen, das wusste er. Das konnten die anderen Menschen schon so lange nicht, das sich Justus manchmal fragte, ob sie das jemals gekonnt hatten.

Ein weiterer Schutzmechanismus. Wieder schien er stark, obwohl er das doch gar nicht war.

Justus traf keine Schüler mehr auf dem Gang. Der Unterricht hatte schon vor über zehn Minuten begonnen, wie er nach einem kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr feststellte. Na toll, nun würden ihn alle anstarren, wenn er zur Tür herein käme. Alle Augen auf ihm, jeder sucht und findet einen Fehler...  
Alle sehen eine Schwäche, denn nichts anderes ist seine Unpünktlichkeit. Eine Schwäche.

Es half nichts, das wusste er. Da musste er jetzt durch. Justus ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, bohrte seine Fingernägel schmerzhaft in die Handinnenflächen. Lenkte sich damit etwas von seiner Panik ab.  
Ja, er hasste es so auf dem Präsentierteller zu sein, wenn andere dabei einen Fehler sahen.

Wer garantierte ihm, dass die Leute nicht nur diesen einen Fehler sahen? Was, wenn sie auch alle anderen Fehler sehen konnten? Was, wenn sie ihn hassen würden deswegen? Oder verachten?

Vor der Tür des Klassenzimmers hielt er noch einmal inne, versuchte sein rasendes Herz etwas zu beruhigen. Er hatte Angst. Einfach nur Angst.  
Seine Nägel bohrten sich stärker ins Fleisch, ehe er die rechte Hand hob und anklopfte.

„Ja bitte?“  
Der Lehrer klang freundlich. Langsam öffnete Justus die Tür, schob sich hindurch. Er mochte am besten keinen Ansehen, aber das ging nicht. Wer auf den Boden blickte, war schwach und hatte was zu verbergen. Er sah den Lehrer an. Besser ihn, als all die anderen. Es reichte ihm, dass er die Blicke spüren konnte.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe verschlafen.“

Ein einfacher Satz, doch er fiel Justus schwer. Fehler zugeben war immer schwer.  
Der Lehrer nickte bloß, sagte nichts weiter. Warum auch? War ja immerhin das erste mal seit langer Zeit.

Justus vermied es, den Blicken der anderen zu begegnen, als er zu seinem Platz ging. Schweigend zog er seine Jacke aus, setzte sich, holte sein Buch heraus.  
Er schaute noch immer nicht auf, starrte verbissen auf den Tisch. Beruhigte sich aber langsam. Es war vorbei. Sein Puls beruhigte sich langsam. Die anderen beachteten ihn gar nicht mehr. Er konnte wieder in der Masse untertauchen, war wieder sicher. Der ganz normale, langweilige Unterricht nahm seinen gewohnten Gang.

 

Justus wusste nicht so recht, ob er erleichtert sein sollte, dass diese wirklich extrem langweilige Doppelstunde endlich um war. Auf der einen Seite musste er sich für einige Minuten nicht mehr mit dem nervigen Unterricht herumschlagen, auf der anderen Seite war er dadurch auch nicht mehr gegen neugierige Nachfragen seitens seiner Freunde geschützt.

Direkt nachdem es geläutet hatte, konnte er auch schon die fragenden Blicke auf sich spüren. Nun wollten Bob und Peter sicher Antworten, warum er, der erste Detektiv und die Pünktlichkeit in Person, `verschlafen` hatte.

Seufzend erhob sich der erste Detektiv von seinem Platz. Es nützte ja doch nichts, irgendwann musste er sich den Fragen stellen. Und je länger er wartete, desto nervöser würde er werden. Das würde eher zu einem Fehler führen – und zu weiteren Fragen, warum er seinen Freunden aus dem Weg gehen würde. Blieb also nur eine Option: Augen zu und durch...

Justus zwang sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht als er mit Peter und Bob auf den Flur trat.  
„Guten Morgen ihr beiden.“  
Grinsend begrüßten ihn die beiden anderen Detektive.

Nach der Begrüßung sah ihn ein ungläubiger Bob an. „Hast du wirklich verschlafen?“  
„Oder ist was passiert? Gibt es einen neuen Fall?“ musste nun auch Peter seinen Senf dazu geben.  
„Naja, was sollte denn schon seit gestern Mittag passiert sein? Darf man nicht einmal mehr verschlafen?“  
Belustigt funkelte der erste Detektiv die beiden anderen an.  
„Ist das jetzt ein so großes Drama?“  
Geistesabwesend schob Justus seinen Pulli bis zu den Ellenbogen hoch, entblößte damit seine Handgelenke.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Es ist halt nur so... ungewöhnlich.“  
Justus schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Vielen Dank auch.“

Mit einem mal stutzte Peter, griff nach dem Handgelenk von Justus. Bekam es zu fassen, drehte es um, so dass man dessen Verletzung sehen konnte.  
„Mensch, was hast du denn da gemacht?“  
Hastig zog dieser seine Hand weg.

„Ach, nur ein wenig an einem Topf verbrannt, als ich meiner Tante gestern beim Kochen geholfen hab. Ist nicht schlimm.“  
Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Sieht aber trotzdem ziemlich mies aus...“

Peter hob die Hand etwas. Fast so, als ob er noch einmal nach der Hand von Justus greifen und die Brandblase anfassen wollte.  
Schnell zupfte Justus an seinem Pulli, so dass die Wunde bedeckt war, dann steckte er beide Hände in die Hosentaschen. Er wollte nicht berührt werden. Auch nicht von seinen Freunden.

Innerlich zitterte Justus. Niemand durfte seine Wunden anfassen. Zumindest nicht die, die auf diese spezielle Art entstanden waren. Andere Verletzungen waren egal, aber diese Wunden anzufassen war irgendwie... intim. Es war, als würde man den sensiblen, zerbrochenen Teil in ihm berühren. Etwas, das keiner durfte. Von dem noch nicht einmal jemand wissen durfte, dass er existierte. Und nun hatten Peter und Bob etwas gesehen. Gut, es war zwar absolut unverfänglich, aber trotzdem. Allein schon, dass sie seine Verletzung gesehen hatten, war Justus eigentlich zu viel.

Justus konnte noch immer die imaginären Hände spüren, wollte nicht auch noch reale fühlen. Er wusste nicht, ob er den Berührungen lange stand halten könnte, ohne etwas sehr dummes zu machen, mit dem er sich verriet..

„Ach was, ist wirklich nicht so schlimm. Du wirst schon sehen, in ein paar Tagen ist davon schon gar nichts mehr zu sehen.“  
„Na, wenn du meinst...“  
Bob sagte dazu nichts. Was sollte er schon sagen? Sollte er Justus verspotten, weil er sich beim Kochen zu dämlich angestellt hatte?

Gedanklich schüttelte Justus seinen Kopf. Was für eine dämliche Ausrede – an einem Topf verbrannt? Topf? Er kochte gar nicht, half auch seiner Tante nicht dabei. Hatte er noch nie. Und wann sollten sie denn gekocht haben? Abends? Trotz der schlimmen Kopfschmerzen, wegen denen er früher ins Bett gegangen war? Mittags, wo Justus sich mit Peter und Bob getroffen hatte, konnte es ja nicht passiert sein, da war sein Handgelenk noch unverletzt.  
Und überhaupt – seit wann war er denn so verpeilt, das er sich bei so etwas banalem wie Kochen verbrannt hätte?  
Justus blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu hoffen, dass er nicht aufgeflogen war, das keiner die kleinen Ungereimtheiten bemerkt hatte.

Auf der anderen Seite: Wieso sollte er denn aufgeflogen sein? Wer wollte denn schon so eine Lüge sehen? Es war doch immer einfacher, sie einfach zu glauben, als nach der Wahrheit zu suchen und dabei Antworten zu finden, die man nicht wollte? Und so unwahrscheinlich war die Lüge schließlich nicht – nur zu ihm passte sie eben absolut nicht.

 

Was Justus nicht wusste, war, dass seine Lüge doch halbwegs aufgefallen war. Bob kam es einfach merkwürdig vor, das Justus gekocht hatte. Also nicht, das er seiner Tante beim Kochen geholfen hatte, sondern das er dabei an einen heißen Topf gekommen war. Tante Mathilda würde den ersten Detektiv zwar vielleicht Gemüse schneiden lassen, aber das tatsächliche zubereiten und hantieren mit den Kochgeräten hätte sie ihm niemals überlassen.  
Andererseits – warum sollte Justus lügen? Wegen einer einfachen kleinen Brandblase? Und woher stammte sonnst diese Wunde? Denn es war definitiv eine, das konnte Bob sehen.  
Naja, würde schon nicht so wichtig sein. Und einmal war ja bekanntlich immer das erste Mal. Vielleicht war Tante Mathilda ja nun plötzlich der Meinung, das Justus richtig kochen lernen musste und dem ersten Detektiv war es einfach zu peinlich zuzugeben. Irgendwie so etwas würde es schon sein...


	8. dead light. remember. rest.

Dead Light. Remember. Rest.

 

Endlich war die Schule vorbei und Justus befand sich wieder in seinem Zimmer. Er hatte die neugierigen Fragen seiner beiden Freunde, die Sticheleien einiger anderer Klassenkameraden und hinterher auch noch die sorgenvollen Blicke von Tante Mathilda überstanden. Scheinbar schien diese ihm noch immer nicht zu glauben, dass es ihm gut ging, und das die Kopfschmerzen vom Vortag verschwunden waren. Immerhin ermöglichte das Justus, recht früh in dein Zimmer zu verschwinden. Mit der Begründung, noch Hausaufgaben machen zu müssen, war Justus direkt nach dem Abendbrot verschwunden. Sowie die Tür hinter ihm zufiel, sank er in sich zusammen.

Der heutige Tag war einfach nur schlimm gewesen, hatte ihn eine Menge Kraft gekostet. Er hatte sich fast verraten. Peter und Bob hatten eine Wunde von ihm gesehen, hatten seine Schwäche gesehen, auch wenn sie das nicht wussten; es nie erfahren durften. Für sie musste es einfach eine alltäglich Verletzung bleiben, ein Zufall, nicht wichtig. Nur das zählte, alles andere war nicht so wichtig. Sie mussten es einfach wieder vergessen.

Vergessen. Was für ein schönes Wort. Nichts anderes wollte Justus selbst.  
Sein Problem war ja nicht nur dieser eine Zoobesuch, den er aus seinem Kopf streichen wollte. Manchmal musste er auch an einen anderen Vorfall denken. Der lag zwar nicht ganz so lang zurück, war an und für sich für Justus eigentlich auch kaum schmerzhaft.

Justus war 12. Gut doppelt so alt wie beim ersten Mal.  
Diesmal war es auch nicht der Zoo, sondern im Grunde sein Zuhause, sein – zumindest theoretisch- sicherer Ort. Er half seinem Onkel nur kurz auf dem Schrottplatz. Es war eigentlich weder etwas anstrengendes, noch großartiges. Sein Onkel Titus hatte ihn lediglich gebeten, einigen Kunden dabei zu helfen, die Sachen zu finden, die sie haben wollten.

Es war nichts außergewöhnliches, machte Justus das doch ab und an, wenn mal wieder viel zu tun oder sein Onkel wegen irgendetwas kurz aufgehalten war.  
Es fing auch an wie immer. Ein, zwei Kunden, die Bilder, Toaster und ähnlichen Krempel haben wollten.

Dann fuhr ein Justus unbekannter Wagen auf den Hof, ein Mann stieg aus. Er war nicht aus Rocky Beach, aber das geschah manchmal. War nicht so ungewöhnlich.  
Justus wusste noch, das er etwas erstaunt war, als der Fremde ihn nach Spiegeln gefragt hatte. Er hatte ja eher mir irgendwelchen Autoteilen oder Bildern oder... irgendetwas anderem gerechnet. Aber warum nicht Spiegel? War zwar merkwürdig, aber na ja.

Also war Justus mit dem Fremden mitgegangen in die Ecke, wo die Spiegel lagerten. Kaum einer kaufte welche und sie waren empfindlich, weshalb sie Onkel Titus in einer der hintersten Ecken des Schrottplatzes lagerte. Es sollten ja schließlich keine aus Versehen kaputt gehen.

So kam es, das keiner von den wenigen Kunden in der Nähe war. Justus wusste noch, das der Fremde sich umsah, ehe er grinste und ihn an sich zog. Überrascht riss Justus die Augen auf. Was tat der Mann da?

Arme schlangen sich um ihn, pressten ihn an den anderen Körper, eine Hand streichelte über seine Brust, fand den Weg in seinen Schritt.

„Hey, für dein Alter bist du schon ganz gut entwickelt.“

Nur ein Satz, der in das Ohr von Justus geraunt wurde, ihn aber in totale Starre fallen lies. Das durfte nicht passieren...

Ein Mund, der sich auf seinen presste, eine Zunge an seinen Lippen. Zu viel – die Schreckstarre löste sich. Justus wehrte sich, zappelte, versuchte sich zu befreien, den Mann weg zudrücken. Wollte schreien...  
Die Zunge schob sich nun doch in seinen Mund, Justus wurde schlecht. Um ihn drehte sich alles, in seinem Kopf dröhnte nur noch ein „bitte nicht...“ . Er wusste nicht, was er machen soll, schaffte es nicht, weg zu kommen...  
Er ergab sich seinem Schicksal, hielt nun doch still. Schloss die Augen, hatte sich schon fast damit abgefunden, was passieren würde. Verglich was passierte in Gedanken mit dem Wissen, das er aus Büchern und Zeitschriften hatte. Versuchte zuzuordnen, was genau der Fremde mit ihm tat, wie so etwas ging. Konnte eh nichts anderes tun, konnte eh nichts verhindern...

Plötzlich lies der Fremde ihn los, ging einen Schritt zurück. Er schaute ihn freundlich an, bedankte sich für die Hilfe.

Justus war nach wie vor starr vor Schreck, konnte nicht begreifen, was geschah, stand einfach nur still da. Wusste nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Schreien? Weglaufen? Heulen?  
Dann hörte er Schritte, drehte sich reflexartig in die Richtung, sah Patrick, ihre Schrottplatzhilfe, um die Ecke kommen. Fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend.  
Justus starrte ihn an, löste den Blick erst, als der Fremde sich räusperte.

Dieser zwinkerte ihm zu, bedankte sich freundlich bei ihm, ging. Lies einen geschockten Justus zurück bei Patrick. Er konnte sich noch immer nicht rühren, etwas sagen.  
So fühlte es sich also an, geküsst zu werden.  
Justus fühlte sich wie in einem Film, unfähig irgendwie zu handeln.  
Dadurch wurde Patrick dann doch argwöhnisch. Fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei, was Justus automatisch mit „Na klar“ beantwortete. Das war alle Bestätigung, die Patrick brauchte, beließ es dabei...

 

Justus hatte auch da keinem was gesagt. Es war ja nichts passiert. Es war wirklich nicht so schlimm. Diesmal konnte er ja die Situation einordnen, wusste, was mit ihm geschah. Auch wenn er es nicht verhindern oder stoppen konnte. Aber Justus wusste diesmal sofort, das es unrecht war.

Noch heute quälte Justus sein schlechtes Gewissen – er wusste einfach, das er nicht er letzte war, mit dem der Typ das gemacht hatte, und andere Kinder hatten vielleicht nicht so viel Glück wie er; bei anderen Kindern ging er vielleicht weiter, nahm sie vielleicht mit, vergewaltigte sie richtig, aber er konnte einfach nichts machen. Er konnte keinem sagen, was passiert war. Er konnte keine anderen Kinder schützen, ihnen helfen, indem er etwas sagte.

Selbst wenn er sich jetzt anders entscheiden würde- unmöglich- und doch noch etwas sagen sollte, so brachte es doch eh nichts. Justus konnte nicht mehr sagen, wie der Mann ausgesehen hatte. Er hatte immer gedacht, so ein Ereignis das Bild des Täters ins Gedächtnis einbrennen musste, aber dem war überhaupt nicht so. Er hatte weder eine Ahnung, wie groß der Mann war, noch welche Haarfarbe er hatte, welches Auto er fuhr oder wie seine Kleidung aussah. An nichts konnte er sich erinnern, außer an die Hände die ihn festhielten, dieser Körper an seinem, die Zunge in seinem Mund und an den Ekel, den er empfunden hatte.

Justus wusste, dass die Polizei damit niemals den Täter finden würde. Wie denn auch? Er kannte ja nicht einmal mehr das genaue Datum. Und selbst wenn irgendjemand dafür verhaftet werden würde: Wie sollte er sicher sein, das der Mann das damals tatsächlich gewesen war? Bei seiner riesigen Erinnerungslücke konnte es praktisch jeder sein.  
Und er müsste jemanden etwas erzählen. Erzählen, was passiert war, was er gedacht, gefühlt hatte. Und mit Pech würde auch jemand herausfinden, was schon einmal davor geschehen war.  
Davor hatte Justus Angst.

Beim ersten Mal ist man schließlich ein Opfer, aber bei dem zweiten, voneinander unabhängigen, Mal? Auch wenn keiner davon wusste, so trug er doch ständig die Erinnerung daran mit sich herum.  
Lag es vielleicht an ihm? War er, Justus, vielleicht sogar selber Schuld? Zog er solche Leute magisch an? Verdiente er das? Oder war es sogar so, dass er das brauchte? Das er es – vielleicht unbewusst – so wollte?

Klar, das war Schwachsinn.  
Oder?  
Aber der Stachel des Zweifels steckte. Und dieser kleine Zweifel – so falsch und unbegründet er auch war- zwang ihn einfach zum Schweigen. Er konnte einfach nicht riskieren, das jemand vielleicht doch glaubte, er habe das gewollt.  
Es war ja schließlich nicht das erste Mal.

Ignorieren konnte er diese Gedanken nicht, zumindest nicht immer. Meist verdrängte er sie, aber in einigen dunklen Stunden kamen die Zweifel und die Selbstvorwürfe wieder hoch.  
Was, wenn diese Zweifel doch Recht hatten? Was, wenn es eben doch so war?  
Diese Gedanken quälten Justus am meisten. Sie waren es, die diesen Vorfall eigentlich so schlimm für ihn machten. Sie ließen ihn jede Berührung auf die Goldwaage legen. Wollte er das, oder wollte er das nicht?  
Oder glaubte er nur, es nicht zu wollen? Es war ja eigentlich nichts passiert, und doch dachte er schließlich so oft daran. Dachte er nur daran, weil er sich nach so etwas sehnte...?

Und was war, wenn das doch nicht alles war? Wenn in seinen hintersten Gehinrwindungen noch ganz andere Erinnerungen schliefen, nur darauf warteten, zu erwachen und ihn mit anderen, schlimmeren Bildern zu Überschwemmen? Das konnte doch nicht alles sein, oder? Manchmal kam es Justus vor, als ob da mehr war. Gedankenfetzen, die nicht passten. Träume, die ihn noch mehr verstörten. Alptraum, oder Realität?

Wenn ihn diese Gedanken mal wieder einholten, reagierte Justus immer gleich.  
Er rettete sich in tiefschwarzen Humor, in beißenden Sarkasmus.  
Dabei hasste Justus das. Er kam sich dann vor wie ein verängstigter, geschlagener Köter, der um sich beißt, sowie ihm irgendjemand zu nahe kommt. Wie ein verdammter Hund...

 

Es war der zweite Tag hintereinander, an dem Justus weinend zusammenbrach. Nachts. Heimlich, hinter verschlossener Tür. Allein.  
Es war der zweite Tag hintereinander, an dem er nicht mehr konnte. An dem er dem Verlangen nachgab, sich selbst zu verletzen. Weil es einfach nicht mehr ging. Weil er wollte, das es einfach aufhörte.

Er wollte nicht mehr schwach und verletzt sein. Er wollte stark sein. So, wie die anderen es von ihm erwarten. Aber er konnte nicht, hielt es nicht aus. Er hielt seine Lügen, sein Versteckspiel einfach nicht mehr aus. Konnte nicht mehr so tun, als sei nie etwas geschehen, denn das war es. Es hatte Spuren hinterlassen, tiefe Risse, noch lange nicht verheilte Narben.  
Psychische Wunden die zu physischen wurden. Seelischer Schmerz eingetauscht gegen körperlichen. Brauchte etwas, das ihn an das hier und jetzt erinnerte. Zum zweiten mal hinter einander. Doch die kleinen Schnitte am Bauch reichten wieder nicht, taten nicht genug weh. Konnten die Stimmen des Zweifels in seinem Kopf nicht zum Schweigen bringen.

Wieder griff Justus sein linkes Handgelenk, fuhr sacht mit dem Zeigefinger die Adern entlang ehe er den ersten Schnitt setzt. Parallel zu den Gefäßen, immer darauf bedacht, diesen nicht zu Nahe zu kommen. Er wollte schließlich nur Schmerz und Blut haben, und nicht sterben.

Eine Linie.  
Noch eine.

Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht, Blut sammelte sich in den Wunden. Fasziniert sah Justus zu, wie sich zuerst kleine Tropfen bildeten, größer wurden, schließlich langsam seinen Arm entlang liefen. Wischte sie mit dem rechten Daumen weg, leckte diesen ab. Küsste seinen Arm, seine Schnitte.  
Ein seltener Moment in dem er sich selbst mochte.  
Leckte das Blut ab, lächelte. Dachtet einmal nicht an den nächsten Morgen. Wusste, das dieser Zustand nicht lange anhalten würde; war ihm egal. Das würde er am nächsten Tag regeln. Wie immer. Irgendwie...


	9. quit living in dreams

Quit living in dreams

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Justus auf, noch ehe sein Wecker klingelte. Diesmal hatte er daran gedacht, sich einen zu stellen, aber natürlich brauchte er ihn nicht. Das war ja immer so.

Er seufzte. Den Schlaf in dieser Nacht hatte man bei Leibe nicht mehr als erholsam bezeichnen können. Ständig war Justus aufgewacht, konnte nicht wieder sofort einschlafen, dachte nach. Immer wieder musste er Tränen unterdrückte, verlor aber auch das ein oder andere mal gegen sie.  
Schließlich quälte er sich doch aus dem Bett. Im Badezimmer vermied er krampfhaft den Blick in den Spiegel, wollte nicht sehen, wie mies er tatsächlich aussah.  
Konnte es sich eh denken.

Die Dusche stellte er so kalt ein, dass seine Zähne klapperten. Er wollte aufwachen, lästige Gedanken vertreiben; scheiterte aber kläglich.  
Letztendlich sah Justus doch in den Spiegel. Augenringe, blass, trauriger Blick. Er sah schon fast krank aus. Fühlte sich auch entsprechend mies, wusste aber, das es definitiv nichts mit einer Grippe oder ähnlichem zu tun hatte.  
Der Grund für sein Aussehen waren seine Nerven, seine Gedanken, die ihn nicht hatten richtig zur Ruhe kommen lassen.

Seufzend zog sich Justus an. Es half alles nichts. Wenn er nicht auffallen wollte, musste er sich zusammenreißen.

 

Unsicher betrat Justus das Schulgebäude. Er war diesmal zu früh, aber er hatte es zu Hause einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er musste raus, in die freie Natur, Ruhe haben. Na ja, zumindest aber raus aus dem Haus und weg von seiner Tante. Bemutterung konnte er einfach nicht vertragen, war für ihn zu viel Nähe und auch zu nah an seinem Geheimnis.

So kam es, das Justus noch fast eine halbe Stunde warten musste, ehe der erste seiner beiden Freunde auftauchte.  
Fast hätte der erste Detektiv Peter übersehen, so versunken war er in seinen Gedanken.  
Erst als dieser wie aus dem nichts vor ihm stand bemerkte er ihn richtig. Fast wäre Justus zusammen gezuckt, hätte einen Schritt von seinem Freund weg gemacht, aber eben nur fast. Im letzten Moment konnte er sich beherrschen, blieb einfach stehen, lächelte. Es war sogar fast ein ehrliches Lächeln, wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund als Wiedersehensfreude. Es war einfach nur Erleichterung, dass er sich nach wie vor im Griff hatte; dass es ihm nach wie vor gelang, das Spiel weiter zu spielen.  
Nun konnte er weiter daran glauben, alles irgendwie zu schaffen, seine Maskerade weiter aufrecht zu erhalten. Wenn er jetzt noch ein wenig Glück hatte, war er gestern nicht aufgeflogen, dann war sein Geheimnis sicher.

„Guten Morgen.“ Justus versuchte wie immer zu klingen. Fröhlich, unbeschwert. Eigentlich fiel ihm das erstaunlich leicht, aber das war vermutlich nur die Übung.  
„Guten Morgen, Erster. Wie geht´s?“  
Justus nickte nur, war froh, das Peter sofort weiter sprach.  
„Sag mal, fandest du eigentlich Mathe auch so dumm?“

Sofort plapperte Peter auf ihn ein, erwartete oft gar nicht einmal eine Antwort. Es reichte, wenn der erste Detektiv ab und an etwas brummelte, was nach Zustimmung oder Ablehnung klang, je nachdem was Peter gerade scheinbar hören wollte.  
So richtig war Justus nicht bei ihrem Gespräch, aber besonders aufmerksam war der zweite Detektiv zu seinem Glück nicht.  
Wie so oft.

Irgendwann sah Peter sich Justus dann einmal genauer an und konnte nicht umher, den schlechten Zustand zu bemerken.  
„Was hast du eigentlich gemacht, Just? Du siehst ja grauenvoll aus.“  
Betont gleichgültig zuckte dieser mit den Schultern.  
„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht bekomme ich eine Grippe oder so. So fühle ich mich zumindest ein bisschen.“  
Peter murmelte nur ein „du machst aber Sachen, Just“ und redete weiter auf den ersten Detektiv ein. Für ihn war damit die Sache erledigt. Wenn Justus das sagte, stimmte es auch. Warum sollte es auch nicht so sein? Lügen konnte dieser noch nie sonderlich gut.

Wenig später kam dann auch Bob um die Ecke und gesellte sich zu seinen Freunden. Im Gegensatz zu Peter bemerkte er die Augenringe von Justus sofort und lies sich mit der Erklärung einer möglichen Grippe dann doch nicht so einfach abspeisen. In der Beziehung war er einfach viel aufmerksamer und auch misstrauischer als der zweite Detektiv.

„Bist du sicher, das du nur ne Grippe bekommst? Du siehst eher so aus, als hättest du die ganze Nacht durchgemacht oder so...“

Daraufhin zog Justus eine Grimasse. „Na ja, so halb stimmt es ja auch. Ich hab einfach sehr schlecht geschlafen. Das schließt es ja schon mit ein, das ich zumindest zum Teil der Nacht dann auch wach war, oder nicht?“  
Langsam schlich sich etwas Schärfe in die Stimme von Justus. Diese Fragen nervten! Je mehr seine Freunde fragten, desto mehr musste er auch antworten, also auch irgendwo Lügen. Und Lügen hatten die dumme Angewohnheit, auch einmal schnell auf zu fliegen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er aufpassen musste, wem er was erzählte...

Nun schien Bob allerdings nicht beruhigt durch seine Antwort, sondern im Gegenteil eher noch etwas besorgter geworden zu sein.  
„Was ist denn los mit dir Justus? Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Nun wurde der erste Detektiv doch wütend, fühlte sich bedrängt.  
„Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung! Glaubst du denn, dass ich euch anlüge?“ Böse sah er seine Freunde an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Überrascht rissen diese ihre Augen auf. Es war... selten, das Justus so gereizt reagierte. Sie hatten sich doch nur Sorgen gemacht!

Dann lies Justus den Kopf hängen. Verschämt sah er auf den Boden vor sich.  
„Es tut mir Leid. Es war nicht so gemeint, aber du weißt doch, das ich manchmal etwas... mürrisch bin so früh am Morgen. Und dann eben noch diese Grippe die sich ankündigt...“

Verlegen fuhr sich Justus mit er linken Hand durch die Haare. Er hatte Bob wirklich nicht so anmachen sollen, aber seine Nerven waren im Moment zum zerreißen gespannt. Die Nachfragen bezüglich seiner Gesundheit waren anstrengend, die ganzen Lügen sowieso.  
Irgendwie war es ja auch rührend, das sie sich um ihn sorgten, aber das brauchten sie doch nicht. Er würde auch so klar kommen. Das ging ja bisher auch. Er war doch nicht schwach!

Ganz kurz konnte man bei der Bewegung seiner Hand die neuen Verletzungen sehen.

Bob stutzte. Irgendetwas an Justus irritierte ihn. So genau konnte er gar nicht sagen, was es war. Es war fast mehr ein Gefühl als alles andere.  
Normalerweise war Justus morgens nicht so schlecht drauf, war nicht so... reizbar. Kritisch sah er seinen Freund an, musterte ihn. Augenringe, müder Gesichtsausdruck.  
Auch wenn Justus lächelte, sah es... falsch aus. Gespielt. Aber warum? Weil das Grinsen nicht die Augen erreichte, wie es so schön hieß? Vielleicht.  
Die Schultern hingen herunter, Justus war in sich zusammen gesunken. Hatte die Hände verkrampft. Überhaupt...seine Hände. Hatte er da nicht eben etwas gesehen, als Justus sich durch die Haare gefahren war...?

In dem Moment läutete es, so dass sich Peter umdrehte, um zurück in die Klasse zu gehen. Justus folgte ihm, drehte Bob damit den Rücken zu. Die Ärmel seines Pullis waren nicht ganz herunter gezogen, erlaubten den Blick auf seine Handgelenke. Eher durch einen Zufall als das er bewusst darauf geachtet hatte nahm Bob dabei auch etwas wahr.

„Verdammt...“ ungläubig weiteten sich Bobs Augen.  
Rasch griff er nach dem Arm von Justus, hielt ihn auf.  
„Was zum Teufel hast du nun schon wieder da gemacht?“ Sein Tonfall war hart, und der Griff, mit dem er den ersten Detektiv festhielt, etwas zu fest.  
Justus zuckte zusammen, als sich die Hand um seinen Arm schloss. Er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber am liebsten hätte er die Hand abgeschüttelt und wäre einfach weiter gegangen. Fast meinte er noch weiter Hände zu fühlen, wie sie seine Arme entlang fuhren, seine Brust berührten, tiefer glitten... Justus versuchte verzweifelt, sein Unbehagen herunter zu schlucken.  
„Was denn?“

Peter ging weiter, redete jetzt mit einer Mitschülerin, flirtete ein wenig mit ihr. Kümmerte sich nicht darum, das seine beiden Freunde stehen geblieben waren. Bemerkte es vielleicht nicht einmal.

„Na, dass da.“  
Bob drehte die Hand von Justus um, entblößte damit dessen Handgelenk. Deutlich waren einige rote Linien um die Brandblase herum zu sehen.  
Justus erwiderte nichts, verkrampfte sich nur noch mehr. Er versuchte seine Hand wegzuziehen, doch das lies Bob nicht zu. Angst stieg in dem ersten Detektiv auf.  
„Nun sag schon. Was hast du da gemacht?“

Mit einem Mal war Justus ganz ruhig, jede Ängstlichkeit verschwunden. In seinem Magen hatte sich zwar ein eisiger Klumpen gebildet, aber sein inneres Zittern war schlagartig weg.  
„Fight or flight“ - Kampf oder Flucht. Manchmal war die Natur ein Segen, erlaubte emotionale Distanz, wenn es um das Überleben geht. Und um nichts anderes ging es für Justus. Um das Überleben seiner Schutzmauer. Diese Reaktion seiner Körpers lies ihn nun ruhig und überlegt handeln.  
Hart sah er Bob an.  
„Nichts. Vergiss es einfach.“ Seine Stimme war kalt.

„Aber...“  
„Nein, nichts aber. Lass es einfach, okay?“

Noch immer war die Stimme von Justus frostig, schneidend. Böse funkelte er Bob an, zog mit einem Ruck seinen Arm weg und ging. Er drehte sich einfach um und ging mit hoch erhobenem Kopf den Flur entlang, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.  
Sprachlos sah Bob ihm hinterher.

Innerlich war der erste Detektiv bei Leibe nicht so cool wie er sich nach außen gab. Während des Gesprächs mit Bob war er die Ruhe selbst gewesen. Na ja, eigentlich hatte er nicht allzu viel davon aktiv mitbekommen, sah sich mehr selbst reden, wie in einem Film. Erst jetzt realisierte er langsam, was da gerade passiert war.

Bob hatte ihn erwischt...  
Justus drohten die Beine wegzusacken, als ihn diese Erkenntnis überrollte. Er schaffte es gerade noch einmal so bis in das Klassenzimmer, lies sich dort schwer auf seinen Stuhl fallen.  
Müde rieb er sich über die Augen.  
Verdammt!


	10. trust noone

trust noone

 

Justus vermied jeden Blickkontakt zu Bob, jedes Wort. Er hängte sich schon fast an Peter und lies sich einfach von diesem zutexten. Normaler Weise war das etwas, was er so gar nicht mochte, aber dieses Mal versprach es Schutz von lästigen Fragen seitens Bob. So gut kannte er seinen Freund, das dieser ihn nicht vor Publikum bloßstellen würde – selbst wenn es nur Peter war.

So konnte Justus dann auch jeder Konfrontation mit Bob aus dem Weg gehen. Als die Glocke endlich das Ende des Schultages verkündete, beeilte sich Justus damit, seine Sachen zu packen. Er wollte verschwinden, ehe ihn Bob doch noch irgendwie aufhalten konnte.  
Das aber misslang. Bob hatte sich die ganze Zeit über zurück gehalten, doch nun sah er seine Chance. Gerade als Justus zur Tür hinaus stürmen wollte, rief er hinter ihm her.  
„Hey Just. Warte auf mich. Oder hast du vergessen, dass du mir mit Englisch helfen wolltest?“

Das hatte Bob so laut gesagt, dass es einfach alle gehört haben mussten. Zähneknirschend blieb Justus stehen. Er konnte nicht einfach gehen, das erlaubte er sich nicht. Es sähe zu sehr nach Flucht aus. Was würden dann die anderen von ihm denken?

 

Auf dem Weg zu Bob´s Elternhaus schwieg Justus. Was sollte er auch sagen? Er wollte nicht dorthin. Er wollte nicht mit seinem Freund reden. Es gab nichts zu reden.  
Am liebsten wäre er ja noch nicht einmal mit gekommen, aber ihm fiel keine vernünftige Erklärung ein, mit deren Hilfe er sich drücken konnte.  
So blieb ihm nur eines: am besten gar nichts sagen und hoffen, das Bob es möglichst bald Leid war, ihn mit Fragen zu nerven.

Justus war so in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er fast in Bob hinein gelaufen wäre, als dieser vor dem Haus zum Stehen kam. Erst im letzten Moment bemerkte der erste Detektiv ihn, was ihm einen weiteren irritierten Blick seines Freundes einbrachte. Doch noch schwieg Bob.

Das änderte sich erst, als die beiden Bob´s Zimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatten. Etwas steif und unsicher standen sich die beiden Freunde gegenüber, stumm und ohne sich anzublicken. Schließlich durchbrach Bob als erster die unangenehme Stille.  
„Ich...“ Bob musste sich räuspern, klang etwas nervös, wie Justus kritisch feststellte. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?“

Immer noch stumm schüttelte Justus den Kopf. Einen kleinen Kampf hatte er schon gewonnen, indem Bob es war, der das Schweigen endlich durchbrochen hatte. Im selben Moment schüttelte der erste Detektiv über sich selbst den Kopf. Gewonnener Kampf... Bob war doch ein guter Freund und kein Feind, den es zu bekämpfen galt. Aber trotz allem...

Auf der anderen Seite wäre etwas zu Trinken vielleicht doch gar nicht so schlecht gewesen. Es wäre etwas, woran er sich hätte fest halten können. Aber hatte er so etwas wirklich schon nötig? War er schon so tief gesunken, das er nicht mehr die nötige Selbstkontrolle hatte, um ohne solche billigen Hilfsmittel aus zu kommen?  
Nein, er konnte sich nicht noch einmal um entscheiden. Er konnte keine Entscheidung rückgängig machen. Sein Entschluss stand, musste stehen. Er war nicht schwach, würde durchhalten.  
Er wollte nichts trinken und auch nicht mit Bob reden. Und je eher er das Ganze Bob begreiflich machen konnte, desto eher konnte er sich in seinem Zimmer vergraben und diesen ganzen Mist für hoffentlich immer vergessen.

Entschlossen setzte sich Justus auf das Bett von Bob. Je eher daran, je eher davon, oder wie hieß das noch? Langsam hob er den Kopf, sah Bob an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Ein stummes Signal endlich zu reden, aber auch gleichzeitig ein Zeichen von Stärke. Er hatte es nicht nötig, zu sprechen, würde sich nur anhören, was Bob zu sagen hatte und dann wieder gehen...

Seufzend setzte sich Bob gegenüber von Justus auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl. Er musterte den ersten Detektiv kurz, ehe er langsam redete, als wenn ihn jedes Wort Überwindung kosten würde.  
„So Justus. Jetzt nun mal ehrlich. Was hast du da an deinem Arm gemacht?“  
Die Augen von Justus funkelten Bob böse an, aber er sagte nichts, verzog sogar noch seine Lippen zu einem leichten, spöttischen Grinsen. Er wollte sein Gegenüber einschüchtern, verunsichern, damit dieser mit seinen Fragen aufhörte.  
„Ich meine... Was hast du...“  
Bob war schon deutlich unsicherer als er versuchte, seine Frage zu wiederholen. Hart fuhr Justus dazwischen. „Nichts.“  
„Aber...“  
Wieder lies ihn der erste Detektiv gar nicht erst richtig zu Wort kommen. „Da ist nichts.“

Diesmal blieb Bob stumm, sah ihn nur ein wenig traurig und vorwurfsvoll an. Es zehrte an Justus´ Nerven, machte ihn noch nervöser. So einfach lies sich sein Freund dann wohl doch nicht einschüchtern. Justus schluckte, sah sich genötigt sich zu verteidigen.

„Wirklich. Das hast du dir vielleicht eingebildet oder so.“

Im selben Moment wusste Justus, das er verloren hatte. Er hatte einen taktischen Fehler gemacht, der ihn alles kosten würde. Mit dieser Verteidigung, die nun alles andere als geistreich war, hatte er Bob zu verstehen gegeben, das da eben doch etwas war. Das es ein Geheimnis gab und das er, Justus, verdammt nervös war, weil Bob nicht mehr sehr weit entfernt war. Zumindest wenn er weiterhin so standhaft blieb, was zu vermuten war.  
Justus biss sich auf die Lippen, kämpfte aber weiter; wollte nicht aufgeben, verlieren, auch nur irgendeine Schwäche zugeben.

„Ach ja? Beweis es.“ Ruhig und klar blickte Bob ihn an, doch Justus konnte dem nicht standhalten, sah stattdessen auf die Wand hinter dem dritten Detektiv.  
„Nein. Ich muss dir gar nichts beweisen.“  
Ein schwacher Versuch, es doch noch zu verhindern. Er würde scheitern, das war Justus klar, aber er wollte nicht aufgeben, so lange noch die geringste Chance bestand, dass er dort heraus kam, ohne Bob auch nur irgendetwas zu erzählen.

Nun wirkte Bob entschlossen.  
„Wenn du nicht mit mir redest, dann kannst du das deiner Tante erklären.“

Schlagartig sah Justus wieder ihn an. Er war blass geworden. In seinem Kopf hallte nur ein . Das konnte ihm Bob nicht antun, das war mehr als hinterhältig. Dieser Schlag saß.  
„Das wagst du nicht.“  
Nur noch ein Hauch, fast schon ein Flehen, aber nur fast.

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher. Entweder redest du mit mir, oder mit deiner Tante...“  
Das Problem war: Justus glaubte Bob. Wenn er ihn keine zufrieden stellende Erklärung lieferte, würde dieser wirklich glatt mit seiner Tante reden.  
„Verdammtes Arschloch.“  
Tränen schossen Justus in die Augen, als er wütend aufsprang. Er wollte nur noch raus. Ihm war es egal, ob das nach Flucht aussah. Das war es schließlich auch. Bob wusste es eh. Nun wollte er nur noch weg, wollte versuchen so zu tun, als ob nichts wäre. Das er Bob dabei eben beschimpft hatte - sehr untypisch für ihn - ignorierte er. Fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt, war kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch.

Bob verstellte ihm den Weg. „Gott Justus! Bleib hier!“  
Justus sah Bob nicht an, als er versuchte, sich an ihm vorbei zu drängen. „Nein. Lass mich.“

Bob hielt ihn einfach fest. „Was hast du?“  
„Nicht!“ Hastig machte Justus sich los, trat einen Schritt zurück, weg von Bob. „Herrgott, lass mich einfach in Frieden.“  
„Vergiss es.“ Es war ein Versprechen, aber in dem Moment noch viel eher eine Drohung. Justus zischte ihm nur ein „Genau“ zu. Hoffte, dass Bob das tun würde, vergessen. Gleichzeitig war ihm klar, dass das nie passieren würde.

Bob und Justus standen sich gegenüber, Beide stur auf ihrer Meinung beharrend. Justus atmete heftig, als hätte er einen Dauerlauf gemacht, fühlte sich genauso erschöpft. Nur mit Mühe hielt er die Tränen zurück, aber seine Augen glänzten schon etwas verdächtig. Unter dem prüfenden Blick von Bob sackten seine Schultern zusammen. Seine Hände zitterten, sein Blick glitt zu Boden.

„Lass mich einfach. Bitte.“ Nur noch geflüstert. Justus hatte verloren, hatte aufgegeben.


	11. tough confession

Tough Confession

 

Langsam bewegte sich Bob auf Justus zu. „Das kannst du vergessen“ Er sprach ruhig, bedächtig. Versuchte Sicherheit auszuströmen, die er nicht so Recht hatte. Was zum Teufel war da nur los?

Justus hingegen zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er sagte nichts, sah nicht auf. Aber er untenahm auch keinen Fluchtversuch mehr. Er war fast schon apathisch.

Die entstandene Stille war unangenehm Laut.

Nervös fuhr sich Bob durch die Haare. So kannte er den ersten Detektiv gar nicht. Still, so extrem in sich gekehrt, verschlossen. Justus war zwar noch nie jemand gewesen, der seine Gefühle breit trat, aber das hier war dann doch ein wenig zu extrem. Es war Bob unheimlich. „Gott, setz dich erst mal hin.“

Mechanisch gehorchte Justus, lies sich wieder auf das Bett fallen. Er zeigte keine Regung mehr, sein Wiederstand war gebrochen. Was sollte er nun sagen? Bob wusste doch schon alles. Gut, vielleicht nicht alles, aber zumindest doch viel zu viel.

Langsam setzte sich Bob neben ihn, als sei er ein scheues Tier.  
„So, und jetzt zeig mir erst mal deinen Arm.“

Überrascht zuckte Justus zusammen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Mit Vorwürfen, Anschuldigungen oder Fragen ja, aber nicht mit Besorgnis. Es verunsicherte ihn zusätzlich.  
“Wozu?“ Nur ein leises flüstern, zu mehr war der erste Detektiv nicht in der Lage.

„Weil ich das möchte.“ Bob redete fast wie mit einem kleinen Kind, vorsichtig, behutsam. Aber Justus reagierte nicht. Viel zu sehr war er in seiner eigenen kleinen Welt gefangen.

Bob wollte es sehen. Seine Verletzungen, seine Schmach, seine Fehler. Es war demütigend. Justus war unten, und Bob wollte Zeuge davon sein. Das konnte er nicht. Wer wusste schon, wie sein Freund reagieren würde? Würde er ihn auslachen? Bemitleiden? Verachten? Hassen? Egal was er machen würde, aber das Bild von ihm, Justus, wäre für Bob für immer zerstört. Ausgelöscht. Alles, wofür er gearbeitet hatte, gelebt hatte, weiter gemacht hatte, wäre weg.

Vorsichtig griff Bob nach dem Arm von Justus, als dieser sich nicht rührte. Bei der Berührung zuckte der erste Detektiv zusammen, versuchte seinen Arm weg zu ziehen. Ein Automatismus, den er nicht verhindern konnte.  
Die Gegenwehr war schwach.

Nach wie vor blieb Justus stumm, starrte weiter auf den Boden. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das Bob ihn anfassen würde, hatte die Bewegung vorher nicht wahrgenommen. Er hatte instinktiv reagiert – und seinem Freund noch mehr Nahrung für seine Zweifel gegeben.  
Nur, weil jemand einen am Arm anfasst, zuckte man nicht panisch weg. Das tat man als normaler Mensch einfach nicht. Aber er, Justus Jonas, hatte das getan.  
Justus' Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Was blieb ihm noch übrig? Nichts was er sagte oder tat konnte verhindern, das Bob sich alles genau ansah. Und dann würden die Fragen kommen...  
Bob würde alles Wissen über ihn. Er würde ihn verachten, auslachen, weil es so verdammt schwach war. Er würde nie mehr er sein.  
Verzweiflung machte sich in breit, lähmte ihn.

Bob zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte nichts. Dieses Verhalten war ... mehr als ungewöhnlich für seinen Freund. Es musste etwas schlimmes sein, soviel war ihm klar. Sonst würde Justus nicht so reagieren. So hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt.  
Langsam schob Bob den Ärmel hoch, drehte den Arm, so dass das Handgelenk nach oben zeigte.

Bob musste schlucken bei dem, was er sah. Natürlich hatte er die Verletzungen schon in der Schule bemerkt. Nur deswegen saß er ja jetzt hier mit Justus. Sie aber so ganz in Ruhe und fast schon ohne Zeitdruck sich anzusehen, war noch einmal etwas anderes.  
Die Schnitte um die Brandblase wirkten noch bösartiger, als bei dem flüchtigen Blick vorher. Sie machten Bob Angst. Dabei waren sie nicht einmal besonders tief. Aber ihre bloße Existenz jagten ihm einen unheimlichen Schauer über den Rückn.

„Justus? Ich... wieso? Was ist da passiert?“

Justus sagte nichts, konnte nur auf ihre Hände schauen. Seine Zitterte leicht. Er ballte die rechte Hand zu einer Faust, so das seine Nägel sich in die Innenfläche bohrten. Der leichte Schmerz lenkte ihn ab, machte ihn etwas sicherer. Wenigstens etwas, was er kontrollieren konnte....

„Die... das hast du selbst gemacht, oder?“ Bob sprach langsam und bedächtig. So, als ob er es sich selbst erst einmal sagen musste.

Justus antwortete nicht, starrte weiter nach unten. Seine Lippen waren fest aufeinander gepresst. Ob er das tat um nichts zu sagen, oder ob er damit verhindern wollte, das er weinte, wusste Justus nicht so recht. Vermutlich beides.

„Ich mein, die... die Schnitte... sag jetzt nicht, das die von... einer Katze sind. Oder das du dir die vom Schrottplatz geholt hast. Das glaub ich dir nämlich nicht.“

Noch immer sagte der erste Detektiv nichts. Das war am sichersten. Nicht, das er etwas dazu sagen wollte, aber er konnte auch nicht. Nachher verriet er etwas, was Bob nicht sowieso schon wusste oder vermutete. Zudem wurde es irgendwie noch realer, wenn er es ausspräche. So sehr viel mehr bedrohlicher und präsent.

„Das... hast du selbst gemacht, oder? Deswegen willst du nichts sagen...“ Bob musste schlucken. Es kam ihm so... endgültig vor. Und ... falsch. Justus tat so etwas nicht, würde es nie tun. Niemals. Doch nicht sein Justus...  
Aber gleichzeitig war ihm klar, das er Recht hatte. Warum blieb der erste Detektiv sonst stumm? Warum verteidigte er sich nicht und sagte was passiert war, wenn er Unrecht hätte?

„Verdammt Justus... WARUM?“

Das letzte Wort hatte Bob schon fast gebrüllt. Wegen der plötzlichen Lautstärke zuckt Justus zusammen, wollte den Arm wieder wegziehen. Dabei hatte er sich gerade ein wenig daran gewöhnt, eine warme, fast schon angenehme Hand dort zu fühlen.  
Bob war stärker. Nur wiederwillig lies der erste Detektiv seinen Arm, wo er war. Die Berührung war wieder bedrohlicher, machte ihm wieder Angst.

Justus einzige weitere Regung war ein schulterzucken. Zumindest so viel war er Bob schuldig...

Traurig sah Bob ihn an, als den mit einem mal eine Erkenntnis durchzuckte. Es war nur ein Verdacht, aber Bob glaubte nicht, das er falsch lag, so ungeheuerlich es ihm auch schien.  
„Du... du hast dich nicht... beim Kochen verbrannt, oder?“

Justus sagte noch immer nichts dazu, biss sich stattdessen fester auf die Lippen. Das Zittern seiner Hände wurde stärker und er konnte seine Tränen nur mit Mühe noch zurückhalten.  
„Vorbei“ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Warum? Ich meine... ist was passiert?“ So langsam machte sich Verzweiflung in Bob breit. Noch immer sagte Justus kein Wort, starrte weiter auf den Boden.  
„...“  
„Das... muss doch einen Grund haben...“

„...“ Justus schüttelte leicht den Kopf und zuckte gleichzeitig mit den Schultern. Sein Blick ging noch immer nach unten. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Er wollte nur noch weg. Ganz egal wohin, Hauptsache weit, weit weg von hier...

„Verdammt, was ist denn passiert?“ So langsam riss Bob dann doch der Geduldsfaden. Ihm war klar: es gab einen Grund, und zwar einen triftigen. Einen, den Justus nicht preisgeben wollte.  
„...“  
„Das kann doch nicht so schlimm sein, was immer es ist, oder?“ Er versuchte es noch einmal mit Freundlichkeit. Das war alles, was Bob noch einfiehl. Wenn Justus dann noch immer nichts sagte, dann... ja, was dann?

Für Justus war es wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Hastig zog er endlich den Arm weg, presste ihn schützend an seinen Körper. Der dritte Detektiv lies ihn.  
„Nein, ist es auch nicht“ Die Heftigkeit der Aussage überraschte Bob. Der nächste Satz war nur noch ein leises flüstern. „Es ist nichts passiert..“


	12. silence

Silence

 

Zunächst war Bob stumm. Ihm hatte es schlicht die Sprache verschlagen. Das weder 'nichts', noch 'nichts passiert' war, war ihm klar. Im Gegenteil, es musste schon etwas ziemlicht Ernstes sein, um Justus so aus der Fassung zu bringen. So gab es für ihn auch nur einen logischen Schluss:  
„Verdammt Justus, das glaub ich dir nicht.“

Diesmal, zum Erstaunen von Bob, antwortete Justus. Er hatte sich schon auf weiteres endloses Schweigen eingestellt. Auch wenn es nicht das war, was er hören wollte.

„Glaub doch, was du willst.“ war die patzige Antwort. Es war ein Versuch, ihn davon abzubringen. Wenn Justus wütend genug war, würde Bob ihn vielleicht in Ruhe lassen. Außerdem war Wut gut, oder aber zumindest besser als diese Verletztheit. Die Gefahr sich weiter zu blamieren war einfach geringer. Und er fühlte sich nicht so hilflos, Bob nicht ganz so schutzlos ausgeliefert. Nicht ganz so nackt.

„Bitte Just, sag mir doch, was ist.“ Verzweiflung hatte sich in die Stimme von Bob geschlichen.

Justus wusste nicht, was er darauf noch sagen sollte. Zu dem Thema gab es nichts weiter, was Bob nicht schon von ihm gehört hatte. Alles Weitere ging seinen Freund nun wirklich nichts mehr an.

Dann hatte Bob eine Idee. Vielleicht erfuhr er ja so, was geschehen war...  
„Vertraust du mir nicht?“  
Es war nicht unbedingt die beste Art, etwas durch emotionale Erpressung zu erfahren, aber der Zweck heiligte dann wohl doch die Mittel...

Das Bob ihm diese Frage gestellt hatte, verletzte Justus. Was sollte er sagen? Natürlich vertraute er Bob, aber... Das war doch kein Grund! Bloß weil er ihm vertraute konnte er es ihm doch nicht sagen! Vor allem nicht, weil er ihm vertraute... Im Gegenteil, diese Frage zerstörte sein Vertrauen in Bob ein klein wenig. Bob schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, und das gab seinen Selbstzweifeln noch mehr Nahrung. Wie tief war er gesunken, wenn Bob sein Vertrauen in Frage stellte?

Was geschehen war, konnte er ihm nicht sagen, aber das er ihm vertraute könnte er dann doch schon erfahren. Justus wollte ihn schließlich nicht mit seinem Schweigen verletzten. Wollte die Menschen um ihn herum sowieso nie verletzen, aber manchmal war es halt besser so. Verletzte die anderen im Endeffekt weniger als die Wahrheit, die sie eh nicht hören wollten...

Allerdings geriet die Antwort von Justus so leise, das Bob nichts weiter als ein dumpfes Murmeln verstand. Aus einem Impuls heraus wollte Bob nach der Hand von Justus greifen, ihm damit klar machen, das er da war, egal was dieser sagen würde. Seine Bewegung erstarrte auf halben Wege, als Justus zusammen zuckte.

Justus musste schlucken, sich zwingen, seine Worte noch einmal zu wiederholen. Der Drang, weiter von Bob weg zu rutschen, sich zusammen zu krümmen unter einer Decke, in stiller Dunkelheit, alleine, wurde immer größer.

„Doch, tu ich...“ Die Stimme von Justus war noch immer leise.  
„Dann... dann rede mit mir. Bitte.“  
„Ich... kann nicht“ Das war nichts anderes als die Wahrheit. Justus konnte sich nicht vorstellen, es zu verraten. Gleichzeitig war ihm klar, dass er es wahrscheinlich nicht schaffen würde, weiter zu schweigen.  
„Bitte.“ Vorsichtig tastete Bob nach der Hand von Justus.

Versuchte er ihn so zu beruhigen? Ihm Sicherheit, Vertrauen zu geben? Justus hatte keine Ahnung, vermutlich aber all das. Er lies seine Hand ganz ruhig in der von Bob liegen. Es war ihm unangenehm, peinlich, aber er konnte sie auch nicht wegnehmen. Wollte nicht noch einen weiteren Kampf haben. Wollte nicht, das Bob ihn eventuell festhielt, ihn dazu Zwang, das zu zulassen. Also lies Justus es lieber bleiben. Dann konnte er sich versuchen einzureden, das er seine Hand jederzeit wegziehen könnte wenn er wollte. Gleichzeitig erschreckte ihn dieser Gedanke. Wie tief war er gesunken?...

„Ich...“ Es wurde Justus alles zu viel. Ihm standen die Tränen in den Augen, aber er schluckte sie herunter. Er durfte nicht weinen, konnte sich diese Schwäche nicht erlauben, biss sich stattdessen auf die Lippe.

„Scheiße, Just ...“

„Ich... ich hab mich nicht beim... Es war keine Katze oder so...“ Justus sprach langsam, musste sich zu jedem Wort überwinden. Trotz allem konnte er es nicht direkt sagen, vertraute darauf, das er es auch nicht musste, das Bob schon wusste, wovon er sprach. Schließlich wusste Bob das hier schon. Und dann lieber auch nur das gestehen.

„Ich... das weiß ich Just. Das hab ich mir gedacht. Aber... warum?“ Bob war verwirrt. Warum tat Justus das? Das passte doch so gar nicht zu ihm...  
„Ich meine, das muss doch einen Grund gehabt haben...“

Justus schwieg, wusste nicht, ob er etwas sagen sollte, konnte.

„Justus, bitte....“

Dieses eine Wort war es, das die Entscheidung brachte. Wenn Bob es wirklich wissen wollte, würde er es ihm sagen. Allein der Gedanke daran verursachte bei Justus Übelkeit, aber es ging einfach nicht anders. Bob wusste einfach schon zu viel, würde immer weiter nachbohren, nachforschen. Das könnte er nicht ertragen, immer weitere Fragen, womöglich auch noch an andere Leute... Nein, das ging nicht. Damit könnte er nicht fertig werden, es wäre zu viel.  
Deshalb blieb Justus dann nur noch eine einzige Wahl....

„Ich.... es... was willst du hören?“ Schüchtern stellte er diese Frage. Musste es wissen, konnte einfach nichts von sich aus erzählen.

„Was passiert ist....“ Bobs Stimme klang sanft, so als ob es ihn wirklich interessieren würde. Aber wer wusste schon, wie lange noch?...  
„Es ist doch nichts passiert...“ Ein letzter Versuch, eine Bitte, es doch nicht sagen zu müssen. Bob ignorierte sie.  
„Das hast du vorhin schon gesagt. Das glaub ich dir immer noch nicht...“

Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. 'Ich bin sexuell belästigt worden' oder 'ich wurde missbraucht' waren vielleicht technisch korrekte Ausdrücke, aber ... so viel war doch gar nicht gewesen. Er war nicht vergewaltigt worden, wurde auch nicht nackt ausgezogen und es hatte ihn auch keiner in irgendeine dunkle Ecke gezerrt um ihn... um mehr zu machen. Aber das würde man doch denken, wenn er so was sagte. Und das war ja nie passiert. Im Grunde war es doch ganz harmlos, was da passiert war, oder nicht?

Schließlich entschied er sich für einfache Worte.

„Als... er hat... ich wurde... angefasst...“

Diese Worte kosteten Justus viel. Sie klangen in seinen Ohren... derb. Sie passten nicht zu ihm, waren ihm peinlich, aber wie sollte er es sonst nennen?

Obwohl er auch diesmal nicht sehr laut gesprochen hatte, verstand ihn Bob.

„WAS?“

Justus zuckte zusammen, zog die Hand weg. Versuchte seinen Freund zu beruhigen, die 'Sache' klein zu reden, herunter zu spielen. Er wollte das nicht. Wollte nicht, das Bob sauer war. Wollte am liebsten nicht, das Bob es jemals erfahren hatte, aber das war nicht zu ändern. Und nun wollte er den Schaden begrenzen, den er angerichtet hatte...

“Es... eigentlich ist doch nichts Schlimmes passiert... du musst dich nicht aufregen...“

„...Wer...“

„Ich... keine Ahnung... ich kannte sie nicht...“  
Mechanisch antwortete Justus. War jetzt auch egal, zumindest dieses Detail. War ja eh nicht so schlimm, als wenn er sie gekannt hätte. Dann müsste er sie ja noch sehen, seine Schuld ständig vor Augen... Nein, es war sogar besser, das es Fremde gewesen waren.

Diesmal sagte Bob nichts mehr, starrte ihn einfach nur aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Nach einer Ewigkeit schluckte er und murmelte nur „Scheiße...“

Sofort schoss Justus die Röte ins Gesicht. Das... verdammt. Ihm viel erst jetzt auf, das er sich im Grunde versprochen hatte, den Plural benutzt hatte. Er wollte doch nie zugeben, das es mehrere waren. Keiner sollte wissen, das es passiert war, aber schon gar nicht, das es mehr als einmal war. Aber... er konnte nun auch nicht mehr zurück. Sein einziger Trost war, das Bob seinen Versprecher nicht bemerkt hatte. Mit etwas Glück würde er es auch nie herausfinden. Das andere war schon demütigend genug.

„Ach Just, das wird schon wieder...“ etwas hilflos zuckte Bob mit den Schultern. Justus verzog das Gesicht. Klar wurde es wieder. Irgendwann. Vorsichtig schielte er nach oben, versuchte verstohlen einen Blick auf das Gesicht von Bob zu erhaschen. Wollte einfach sehen, was ihn als nächstes erwartete. Hoffte, daraus ablesen zu können, wie es weitergehen würde, aber Bob sah ihn nicht an, starrte stattdessen auf die Wand.

Mühsam schluckte Justus. Das... war nicht gut, oder? Noch immer herrschte Stille, bis Justus es nicht mehr aushielt und aufstand. Ihm war schlecht, er musste raus, alleine sein. Zunächst langsam, dann immer schneller ging er zur Tür. Er sah nicht auf, sagte nichts, sondern verschwand einfach.

Heftige Zweifel plagten ihn. Wie würde es weitergehen? Konnte es noch eine Freundschaft zwischen ihnen geben, oder war alles zerbrochen? Er hätte es nie sagen dürfen. Nie!  
Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, während er aus dem Haus von Bobs Eltern lief.

Bob hatte sich in der Zeit nicht gerührt, nichts gesagt.


	13. dear diary

Dear diary

Nach schier endlosen Metern schaffte Justus es, mit dem Weinen aufzuhören und seinen Gang zu verlangsamen. Niedergeschlagen schlich er weiter. Er wollte niemandem begegnen, niemanden sehen. Allein sein. Ruhe haben. Also ging er dorthin, wo er sich sicher fühlte. Halbwegs zumindest.

In die Zentrale, den Wohnwagen, der den ??? als Büro diente. Wie ein Einbrecher schlich er dort hin, immer darauf bedacht, dass ihn keiner sah.

Hinter sich schloss er die Tür, rückte den kleinen Tisch vor die Tür. Er wollte nicht, das jemand hereinkommen konnte, egal wie unwahrscheinlich das war. Deswegen lies er sich auch auf die Falltür nieder. Er zog seine Beine wieder an, schlang die Arme darum.  
Zupfte und strich über seine Wunden, versank in trüben Gedanken. Er wußte nicht, wie es weiter gehen sollte, ob es für ihn überhaupt weitergehen würde.

Musste an sein kleines Buch denken, an das, was er da selbst irgendwann einmal reingeschrieben hatte. Texte, sie er am liebsten nie wieder lesen würde, sondern lieber ausradieren, wegwischen, entfernen.

 

An manchen Tagen ist nicht mehr allzu viel von mir übrig. Weg ist die ganze Fröhlichkeit, egal wie gespielt sie war. Weg ist das Lachen, auch wenn es falsch war. Von dem selbstbewussten, glücklichen Jungen ist nichts mehr da, und die Erinnerung an ihn verblasst immer mehr. Selbst die Ahnung, wie er aussehen würde, wie ICH so aussehen würde, ist dann weg.  
Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum keiner etwas gemerkt hat. Ich glaube, sie wollten alle nicht. Wer will schon jemanden in Not sehen? Wer will schon grobe Fehler sehen? Wer will schon, das sein Weltbild wackelt? Lieber schauen sie weg, wenn die Mauer bröckelt. Lieber verschließen sie die Augen, wenn jemand zerbricht. Hauptsache, in ihrer Welt ändert sich nichts.  
Ist es egoistisch von mir, das ich mir jemanden wünsche, der hinter diese Fassade sieht? Ist es feige, dass ich es mit aller Macht verhindern will? Ist es falsch, das ich mir keine Hilfe suche?  
Vermutlich.  
Aber was soll ich tun? Ihre Welt zerstören? Ihr Weltbild? Ihre Naivität? Ihre Unschuld? Nein, das kann ich nicht. Schlimm genug, das sie mir gestohlen wurde, das muss ich nicht auch noch anderen antun.  
Damit könnte ich nicht Leben.  
Das ist auch der Grund, warum nie einer diesen Text lesen wird. Ich will nicht das Leben von anderen zerstören.  
Lieber gehe ich allein vor die Hunde, ehe ich dafür verantwortlich bin, das ein anderer auch mit in die Tiefe gezogen wird. Das kann ich keinem antun.  
Manchmal hasse ich mich. Nein, falsch, manchmal hasse ich mich noch etwas mehr als sonst. Ich bin FETT. Ich will nicht, aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich esse, obwohl mir schon schlecht ist. Ich verachte mich, aber die Gabel führt unerbittlich einen weiteren Bissen zu meinem Mund. Ich denke daran, es wieder auszukotzen, aber ich kann nicht. Das... das Essen hat Geld gekostet, in Afrika hungern die Kinder und ich kann das Essen nicht zu schätzen wissen? Ich will es wieder ausspucken? Nein, ich kann nicht.  
Und dann ist da auch noch die Angst vor... Ich kann es kaum denken, mag es nicht hinschreiben, aber.. warum nicht? Kann ich nicht einmal vor mir selber ehrlich sein? Wei feige und verlogen bin ich? Habe ich keinen Stolz mehr? Doch, noch ist ein wenig vorhanden.  
Ich habe Angst, eine Essstörung zu entwickeln. Bullimie. Es klingt komisch, da ich weiß, das ich sowieso kurz vor einer stehe, aber ich habe Angst davor. Ich will das nicht. Und so Esse und Esse ich. Ich will nicht noch mehr Probleme haben, auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich schon fast da sind. Aber eben nur fast. Hoffe ich. Mag sein, dass ich statt dessen eine andere Esssörung entwickelt habe. Wahrschein sogar, aber ist die nicht besser? An zu wenig Gewicht kann ich sterben, an zuviel nicht so einfach. Und wenn ich jetzt stark abnehme falle ich auf. Nein, das ist einfach keine Option. Auch wenn es wehtut.  
Ja, es tut weh, wenn ich ausgelacht werde. Höllisch weh. Aber habe ich denn etwas anderes verdient? Und lieber lachen sie über mich. Dann nehmen sie wenigstens nicht einen armen kleinen Wicht.  
Ich schütze jemanden auf diese Weise. Es ist vielleicht quatsch, aber der Gedanke ist tröstlich. Sollen sie doch mich verachten und verhöhnen. Ich halte es aus, andere nicht. Ich bin stark genug, auch wenn es überheblich klingt.  
Wenn ich es schon nicht schaffe, sie vor den Monstern zu schützen, so aber doch vor dem Spott. Es ist nicht viel, aber doch besser als nichts oder? So bin ich wenigstens zu etwas nutze, habe meinen Platz auf dieser Welt doch irgendwie verdient. Wenigstens ein ganz kleines bisschen, oder?

 

Was würden Bob und Peter von ihm denken, wenn sie so etwas lesen würden? Nie hätten sie erwartet so etwas zu lesen. Es würde ihnen Angst machen. Machte es ihm ja auch. Tat weh, weil sie das enthielten, was er am liebsten selbst nicht von sich wissen wollte.

So war Justus. So dachte und fühlte er. Kannten sie, Bob und Peter, ihn überhaupt? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Ihn kannte keiner, und auch das tat verflucht weh. Aber er hatte keine Möglichkeit das zu ändern, oder? Schlimm genug, das Bob nun einen Teil wusste...

\--Bob--

Es tat weh zu wissen, dass Justus so etwas passiert war, aber wie viel mehr musste es ihrem ersten Detektiv weh tun? Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Hätte es ihm jemand gesagt, er hätte ihn für verrückt erklärt. Doch nicht Justus...  
Aber er hatte auch Angst. Wie sollte er sich Justus gegenüber verhalten? Sollte er auf ihn zugehen? Sollte er so tun, als wisse er von nichts?  
Nein, einfach nur beiläufig darüber reden konnte er nicht. Aber alleine... konnte Bob das nicht ertragen. Er musste mit jemandem reden. Aber mit wem? Eigentlich war das keine Frage. Er hatte nur einen anderen wirklich guten Freund, denn seine Eltern kamen nicht in Frage. Dabei würde er sich zu unwohl fühlen. Tat er ja eh schon, würde auch noch schlimmer werden, aber er musste...

Bob mochte sich nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde; wie Justus auf seinen Verrat reagieren würde. Verletzt und sehr sehr wütend. Aber sonst? Was sollte er tun? Verheimlichen? Das kam nicht in Frage. Das würde Peter auch nicht können... Er wollte Justus nicht hintergehen, aber so ging es auch nicht. Irgend etwas musste er machen, sonst würde er wahnsinnig.

Die andere Alternative war, Justus dazu zu bringen, es auch Peter zu sagen. Leicht würde das auch nicht werden, aber es wäre sicher immer noch die bessere Alternative. Ja, das würde er machen – gleich morgen früh würde er Justus noch vor der Schule abfangen und versuchen, ihn dazu zu überreden.


	14. squashed hope

squashed hope

 

Manchmal... will ich anders sein. Ich weiß, es würde viel kaputt gemacht als ich... missbraucht wurde. Mir wurde viel genommen und ich kann es nie zurück bekommen. Das erste, was mir da einfällt, ist Unschuld. Aber... wurde die mir wirklich genommen? Ich meine, „Jungfrau“ bin ich ja noch; hab ich da nicht noch meine Unschuld? Ich... hab sie nie berührt, hab nie ihre Dinger angefasst, sie gestreichelt. Kein petting, kein heavy petting oder wie der ganze Kram heißt.  
Ich wurde halt nur etwas angefasst und geküsst. Bin ich denn nicht noch unschuldig? Hab ich da nicht einfach nur meine Naivität, meine Leichtgläubigkeit, mein Menschenvertrauen verloren?  
Aber was heißt nur?  
Ist es nicht doch genug, was mir geraubt wurde? Oder stelle ich mich einfach nur an? Bin ich eine Memme, weil mich das aus der Fassung bringt, oder bin ich stark, weil ich damit leben kann?

Immer wieder geht mir nur eine Frage durch den Kopf: „Warum ich?“ Es war nicht fair. Gut, ich wusste schon lange, das die Welt nunmal nicht fair war, aber fragen darf ich mich das dennoch, oder? Ändern würde es ja eh nichts. Egal, wie sehr ich mir das wünschte.  
Aber wüsste ich überhaupt, was ich ändern wollte? War das Erlebte nicht auch nur ein Teil von dem, was MICH ausmacht? Wäre ich derselbe, wenn die Männer mich damals nicht angefasst hätten?  
Nein. Natürlich nicht.  
Aber wie wäre ich dann? Nicht so ängstlich, dem sexuellen mehr offen? Ich wäre keine Jungfrau mehr, weil ich mich schon seit langem getraut hätte. Ich hätte geküsst, geknutscht, gestreichelt, einfach mehr gemacht. ich wäre freier, befreit, glücklicher gewesen.  
Aber ich wäre nicht mehr ich selbst. So ganz weiß ich nicht, ob ich das bedauern soll.  
Klar war es nicht schön gewesen, aber... ich kann es mir auch gar nicht vorstellen, anders zu sein. Wie auch? Hätte ich mich sonst in meinen Büchern vergraben? Hätte ich so viel Wissen, wäre mein Verstand heute so scharf wie er es ist ohne diese Erfahrungen?  
Und ist es das mir wert? Würde ich tauschen wollen, diese Erlebnisse nie gehabt zu haben im Gegenzug für weniger...ich? Ich weiß es nicht, kann es nicht sagen.  
Das machte die ganze Sache auch nicht einfacher – zu wissen, dass ich vielleicht diese Erfahrungen wählen würde, wenn ich könnte. Das ich sie noch einmal machen würde, nur um das zu sein, was ich bin. Weil es unsicher ist, wie ich sonst wäre – besser? Schlechter? ich glaube nicht, das ich den Mut dazu hätte, anders zu sein als jetzt. Es ist ja alles, was ich kenne. Und wer weiß es schon – vielleicht war es das Beste, was möglich war? Die beste Variante? Wer konnte das schon sagen?

Noch so etwas, das in ihm saß, an ihm nagte, bohrte. Noch ein Text von dem er sich wünschte ihn nie geschrieben zu haben, nie gedacht zu haben. Aber was nützte es? Es gab diese Worte, und er würde sie nicht vernichten. Sie taten weh, aber sie waren auch Wahr – und die Wahrheit tat weniger weh als eine Lüge. Manchmal zumindest.

Und die Wahrheit im Moment war: Bob wusste Bescheid. Und er... hatte im Grunde nichts gesagt, hatte nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen.  
Mochte nicht, konnte nicht.  
Hatte wahrscheinlich Angst vor ihm, vor dem, was er symbolisierte. Die Freundschaft war... zerbrochen, vorbei, aus... wie auch immer.

Vermutlich.

Und genau aus dem Grund musste Justus noch einmal mit Bob reden, es von ihm selbst wissen. Die Wahrheit. Auch wenn sie weh tat. Aber war es nicht das einzige, was ihm im Moment noch geblieben war? Danach konnte er immer noch entscheiden, wie es weiter ging. Ob es weiter ging...

 

Justus wollte mit Bob reden, musste es, aber schon als er das Schulgebäude erblickte wurde ihm klar das er das wohl doch nicht konnte. Er konnte nicht darüber reden, war ihm doch schon das bisschen am Tag zuvor viel zu viel, war ihm so unendlich peinlich.  
Sein Puls stieg rapide an, je näher Justus der Schule kam. Er fing an zu zittern, ihm wurde schlecht. Aber er konnte nicht nach Hause, konnte nicht umdrehen.

Irgendwie musste Justus die Stunden überstehen. Und das einzige, was ihm dazu einfiel war, sich abzuschotten. Noch mehr, als er es eh schon tat. Er schaute nicht auf, reagierte auch nicht auf Begrüßungen. Überhaupt war das der Punkt, vor dem er am meisten Angst hatte.  
Wie würden die anderen auf ihn reagieren? Wussten sie es?  
Aber nichts geschah. Gar nichts.  
Keiner sah ihn anders an als sonst, keiner lachte und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn. Es war wie immer. Auch Peter und Bob, vor denen er am meisten Angst gehabt hatte, sagten nichts Außergewöhnliches. Viel Gelegenheit gab Justus ihnen dann auch nicht, war er doch schon im Klassenraum auf seinem Platz. Er sah nicht auf, als die beiden herein kamen, zuckte nur leicht zusammen als sie ihn ansprachen. Ein klein wenig hob er den Kopf, verzog die Lippen etwas und nickte. Zu mehr war er nicht in der Lage. Er war so nervös, dass wenn er seinen Mund aufgemacht hätte, er geschrien oder sich übergeben hätte...

So vergingen die ersten Stunden dann auch ereignislos. In den Pausen rührte sich der erste Detektiv nicht vom Stuhl, kramte stattdessen stundenlang in seiner Tasche. Gesprächsversuche ignorierte er komplett.

In der zweiten kleinen Pause wurde es Bob dann zu bunt. Grob packte er Justus am Arm. Das dieser zusammen zuckte und versuchte, sich zu befreien übering er. Bob stand einfach auf und zog den inzwischen verängstigten Justus aus dem Klassenzimmer über den Flur, bis in die Jungentoilette.

Peter stand sprachlos daneben.

Justus ahnte schlimmes, aber was sollte er machen? Sich noch mehr gegen den Griff wehren, und somit Aufsehen erregen? Außerdem war ihm klar, das er Bob nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Leider.  
So schlurfte er missmutig langsam hinter dem dritten Detektiv her, während seine Gedanken mal wieder panisch wirbelten. Ihm wurde schlecht. Nun war es also so weit...

Bob schob Justus durch die Tür ganz nach hinten an die Wand, vergewissert sich, dass sonst keiner auf der Toilette war. Dann erst lehnte er sich an das Waschbecken und verschränkte die Arme. Er stand vor Justus, versperrte ihm damit den Fluchtweg raus aus dieser Enge, weg von ihm und dem Gespräch. Dieser starrte lediglich zu Boden und regte sich sonst nicht. Bob biss sich auf die Lippen, ehe er sich einen Ruck gab.  
„Ich... Justus, es tut mir Leid, aber ich... bitte sag es Peter ...“

„WAS?“ Ungläubig starrte Justus ihn an. Er hatte ja mit vielem gerechnet. Damit, das Bob es nicht verstand, ihn eklig fand, Mitleid hatte, neugierig war. Alles andere eben, aber nicht nur mit so einer Forderung. Er zitterte. Das war ein Albtraum...

„Ich... ich kann das nicht ... ich muss mit jemandem reden.“ Bob biss sich verzweifelt auf die Lippe. Das lief ja nun nicht so, wie er es sich gedacht hatte. Gut, mit Freudensprüngen hatte er nicht gerechnet, aber... nicht mit solch einem Entsetzen.

„...“  
Zu so eine Dreistigkeit konnte Justus nichts sagen, sah Bob nur mit großen Augen an. Er konnte nicht glauben, was sein Freund da von ihm verlangte. Sein entsetzen wandelte sich in blanke Wut. Wie konnte Bob nur...

„Ich mein, ich glaub das es dir schwerfällt, weil... mir fällts ja auch nicht leicht, aber... ich komm so nicht klar... das ist alles zu viel. Ich...“ Stotternd brach Bob ab, wusste, das er unmöglich klang, aber.... es ging wirklich nicht, es machte ihn fertig, nicht darüber reden zu können, zu analysieren, es ein Stück weit weg zu schieben dadurch.

Dir ist das zu viel, davon zu wissen? Dann versuch das mal zu erleben. Wutschnaubend schüttelte Justus den Kopf.. Das war jetzt nicht wirklich der Ernst von Bob, oder? "Raus. Du bist nicht mehr mein Freund..“ Wütend zischte er ihn an, wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen, zumindest nicht in diesem Moment.

„Bitte, ich...“ Ja, die Forderung war nicht fair von Bob, wusste er selbst, aber... musste Justus so heftig reagieren? Er wollte ihm doch nichts Böses...

„Raus...“ Nun zitterte die Stimme von Justus ein wenig. So langsam stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen.  
Das ist ein Alptraum. Einfach nur ein gottverdammter Alptraum....

„Bitte...“

Das war zu viel für Justus. Er konnte nicht mehr. Wollte nichts mehr sehen, nichts mehr hören. Wollte, das der Tag einfach nur vorbei war. Und da Bob keine Anstalten zu machen zu verschwinden, musste das eben Justus selbst machen.  
Hastig sprang er auf, rannte raus aus dem Klo, dem Gebäude, aus der Schule. Lies seine Sachen stehen, rempelte verschiedene Leute an, verabschiedete sich nicht. Scheißegal, was die anderen dachten...


	15. Ray of light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel habe ich Dani zu verdanken. Danke für alles.

Ray of light

 

Bob konnte Justus nur sprachlos hinterher schauen. Als er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit auf die Idee kam, ihn aufzuhalten, war dieser schon weg. So blieb dem dritten Detektiv nichts anderes übrig, als alleine und mit hängenden Schultern zu Peter in den Klassenraum zurück zu kehren.   
Dieser schaute Bob suchend entgegen, erwartete er doch auch den ersten Detektiv bei ihm. Er wartete, bis sein Freund neben ihm stand, ehe er leise wissen wollte: "Was ist denn mit Justus? Wo ist er?"  
Seufzend schaute Bob ihn an. "Justus... ging es nicht so gut... Er ist schon nach Hause... sich hinlegen..."  
Peter sah ihn ungläubig an. "Echt jetzt? Justus ist krank?"  
Reichlich genervt verdrehte der dritte Detektiv die Augen.Wütend fauchte er seinen Kollegen an. "Nein, ich mach einen Witz."   
"Tut mit Leid, Bob. So meinte ich das nicht."  
"Schon okay."  
"Gehen wir nach der Schule zu ihm? Vielleicht gehts ihm dann ja etwas besser." Peter grinste. "Außerdem hat Justus seine Schulsachen stehen gelassen. Die müssen wir ihm doch noch bringen. Unser erster Detektiv ohne seine Bücher - das geht doch gar nicht."  
Bob murmelte seine Zustimmung, ganz in Gedanken versunken.  
So wirklich wohl fühlte sich Bob nicht, wusste aber auch nicht, was er sonst machen sollte.

Als endlich die Schule vorbei war, machten sie die beiden Detektive auf dem Weg zu Justus. Ungewohnt schweigsam waren beide, in Gedanken versunken.  
Sie wurden direkt von Tante Mathilda empfangen, als sie das Wohnhaus auf dem Schrottplatz betraten. 

"Ach Jungs, gut dass ihr da seid. Justus geht es nicht so besonders gut. Er hat Kopfschmerzen, der arme Junge. Aber frische Luft ist bei so etwas ja immer gut. Seid so lieb, geht mit ihm doch ein wenig spazieren, ja? Das vertreibt sicher seine Kopfschmerzen."  
"Ja natürlich, Frau Jonas. Wenn sie das sagen, werden wir das machen."  
"Mit Justus habe ich das schon besprochen, er weiß Bescheid. Er wartet oben schon auf euch. Nun aber schnell ihr Beiden. Hinterher gibt es auch einen Kirschkuchen wenn ihr mögt."

Tatsächlich wartete Justus bereits in seinem Zimmer auf seine beiden Freunde. Den Kampf mit seiner Tante Mathilda hatte er sang- und klanglos verloren, hatte er sich doch gar nicht erst getraut, richtig zu widersprechen. Und eine Zustimmung lies ihm mehr Ruhe, als eine Verweigerung. Die hätte er erst Stundenlang erklären - und sich am Ende mit etwas Pech doch geschlagen geben müssen. Da war eine schnelle Zustimmung um einiges angenehmer. Also saß der erste Detektiv missmutig auf seinem Bett und wartete auf Bob und Peter.  
Wortlos stand er auf und ging an den beiden vorbei, als sie im Türrahmen auftauchten. Die Augen starr nach vorne gerichtet, schaute er seine beiden Kollegen nicht an.

Langsam folgten ihm seine beiden Freunde. Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, während sie die ersten Meter in Richtung Strand zurück legten.

Schließlich überwand sich der zweite Detektiv und brach die Ruhe. „Du, Justus?“ Peter sprach langsam, zögernd. Überrascht drehte sich Justus zu ihm um. Was wollte der zweite Detektiv von ihm?  
„Ja?“  
"Ich mein, ich würde dich gern mal was fragen. Was war das vorhin? Warum bist du so schnell abgehauen?"  
"Ich... ach, nichts."  
"Ja, Just, genau. Erzähl mal, warum du so schnell verschwunden bist." bissig mischte sich der dritte Detektiv ein.   
"Was soll das, Bob?" Justus versuchte, Ruhe zu bewahren. Sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er eine Gänsehaut bekam.Worauf lief das Ganze hier blos hinaus?   
"Ja, erzähl doch mal.. was ... wie ist das passiert? Also das... du weißt schon..." Bob stotterte, war ein wenig rot geworden. Er traute sich nicht recht, Justus ins Gesicht zu sehen, starrte statt dessen an ihm vorbei auf das Meer. Peter sagte nichts, war sprachlos stehen geblieben und verfolgte verwirrt das Ganze.

Justus sah Bob entsetzt an. Er hatte das Gefühl, als wenn sein Blut zu Eis gefror. Das... er fragte doch nicht ernsthaft gerade DA nach, oder?

"Ich... was meinst du???"  
"Na du weißt schon, Erster. "  
"Nein, weiß ich nicht!"

"Komm schon Justus, nun tu nicht so. Ich meine.. damals."

Er wusste es doch bereits! Und nun will Bob auch noch Details wissen! Hier, mitten in der Öffentlichkeit... Gut, es war kein Mensch zu sehen, aber es konnte jederzeit jemand vorbeikommen. Was, wenn irgend jemand das Gespräch hörte? Und überhaupt: Peter stand daneben!  
„Ich... das fragst du... jetzt nicht ernsthaft, oder?“ seine Stimme war leise, brüchig. Er zitterte, seine Hände waren verkrampft. Nein, er konnte keinen der beiden ansehen. Am liebsten wäre er schon wieder weggelaufen.  
Bob zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Aber... doch nicht hier... nicht vor...“ Justus Stimme erstarb.  
„Warum nicht? Ich dachte, er ist auch dein Freund?“ Fragend, so als sei es das Normalste der Welt. Als redeten sie über das Wetter. 

"Wovon redet ihr beiden? Was meint Bob damit, Justus?" mischte sich nun Peter ein

"Ich... ja, Justus hat..." fahrig gestikulierte Bob in Richtung des ersten Detektiv´s.

Dieser war erstarrt. Bob wusste es doch bereits, würde eine Lüge nicht glauben. Nicht mehr, nicht nach dem vorherigen Tag. Justus blieb nichts weiter übrig, als starr nach vorne zu sehen. Reden konnte er nicht. Dazu war sein Kloß im Hals viel zu groß. Und selbst wenn er es versuchen würde, würden lediglich Tränen heraus kommen. Es war so schon schwer genug, sie aufzuhalten. Er hatte verloren. Das konnte er jetzt schon abschätzen.

"Justus hat...was?" verblüfft sah Peter den ersten Detektiv an.

"Justus wurde... Misbraucht und nun macht er..." Hilflos deutete Bob auf dessen Handgelenke.

"Stimmt das? Justus, sag doch was. " Ungläubig sah Peter zum ersten Detektiv. Das war doch nur ein schlechter Scherz, oder?

Irgendetwas im inneren von Justus brach. Er konnte nicht mehr.  
„Was verdammt noch mal willst du hören? Das mich tatsächlich irgendein Typ im Zoo angetatscht hat, als ich vielleicht vier oder fünf war? Das ich noch mal angetatscht wurde als ich zwölf war, von einem anderen Typen? Was? Reicht dir das, oder willst du noch mehr Details, hm?“  
„...“  
„Willst du wissen, wo er mich angefasst hat? Willst du wissen, wie sich die Hände angefühlt haben?  
Als keine Reaktion kam, sah Justus auf.  
„Was? Bekommst du dein Maul nicht mehr auf? Nun mach! Sag was! Schrei mich an oder was auch immer! Aber... reagiere...“ Seine Stimme wurde immer lauter.

„ich... ich glaub ich lass euch mal alleine... ich... ich...“ Bob drehte sich um und rannte weg.

Justus starrte einfach nur den Weg vor ihm, Tränen brannten sich in seinen Augen, doch er weinte nicht, war eher taub. Er hatte es getan, sein Geheimnis aufgegeben nur um... ja was?

Bob konnte es nicht ertragen, konnte ihn nicht ertragen. Und nun wusste auch noch Peter Bescheid...

„Oh Gott Justus! Es... das tut mir Leid....“

Die Stimme von Peter klang erstickt, entsetzt, angeekelt. So als.. würde er das Ganze nicht glauben wollen, nicht hören wollen. Hilflos hob er die Arme, machte Anstalten, sie um Justus zu legen. Lies sich dann doch wieder sinken. Dieser war erstarrt vor Entsetzen, konnte nichts sagen.

„Aber... ich meine, was ist denn genau passiert? Ich meine...“ Peter.  
„WAS ?!?“  
„...“  
„Ach, fick dich doch...“

Justus drehte sich um und ging. Hatte Tränen in den Augen. Ihm war eiskalt. So musste es sich anfühlen, wenn alles zerbrach. Er konnte das Zittern kaum unterdrücken, die Tränen nur mit Mühe zurückhalten.

Er hatte verloren. Es war kein Geheimnis mehr. Er wußte, das alles vorbei war, seine Fassade zerbrochen, seine Mauer um ihn herum weg.

Und es war genau das geschehen, was er immer befürchtet hatte. Seine „Freunde“ hatten sich abgewand.

Mit schlurfenden Schritten ging Justus zum Gebrauchtwarencenter T. Jonas zurück. Seine Bewegungen waren langsam. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war. Dass Peter bescheid wusste. Dass Bob weggelaufen war.

Schwer schluckte der erste Detektiv. Es nagte an ihm. Er wusste nicht, was er von alledem halten sollte. Wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte. Wie er sich verhalten sollte, wie seine Freunde von nun an auf ihn reagieren würden.   
Ob sie überhaupt seine Freunde bleiben würden?   
Freundschaften waren etwas, was Justus schon immer schwer gefallen war. Würden sie an dieser Belastung zerbrechen? Würden seine beiden Detektivkollegen noch immer seine Freunde sein, oder würden sie sich von ihm zurückziehen, ihn meiden. Wie würde das alles weiter gehen?

Innerlich zitterte Justus. Doch das durfte er sich von außen auf keinen Fall anmerken lassen. Schließlich war er hier draußen, jederzeit konnte ihm ein Bekannter über den Weg laufen. Also biss er die Zähne zusammen und versuchte zu lächeln. Er hoffte, dass es ihm gelang und nicht nach einer Grimasse aussah.

Er musste sich ablenken, seine Maske um jeden Preis aufrecht erhalten. Also bohrte er seine Fingernägel in seine Handflächen und konzentrierte sich auf diesen Schmerz.Versuchte, ihn in sich aufzusaugen, sonst nichts weiter zu fühlen oder zu denken.   
Unbewusst vertiefte sich der Atem von Justus und seine Schultern verloren ein wenig ihre Anspannung. Sein Körper reagierte auf den Schmerzreiz und ermöglichte Justus etwas Entspannung.   
Nicht mehr nachdenken, nur noch fühlen. Sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren können als auf seine Gedanken. Die so vertraute Ausschüttung an Hormonen durch den Schmerz; wie eine warme weiche Decke breitete sich etwas Ruhe über den ersten Detektiv aus. Nicht viel, aber gerade genug um nach außen hin den Schein wahren zu können. 

Gerne hätte Justus in dem Moment einen scharfen, alles verschlingenden Schmerz gefühlt. So beißend, dass er alle Gedanken in seinem Kopf löschte. Aber das ging nicht, war auf unauffällige Weise nicht zu erreichen. Er war hier schließlich nicht eingeschlossen in seinem Zimmer.

Langsam schob Justus seine Fäuste näher, schob scheinbar gedankenlos die Hände über einander. Die Finger der rechten Hand strichen wie zufällig über seine kleinen Verletzungen. Ein Fingernagel kratzte über seine Schnitte, jagte damit einen kleinen Schauer über Justus Rücken. Als seine Finger unnachgiebig an der Brandblase herumdrückten,. musste Justus ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Es tat weh und war gleichzeitig seine Rettung. Vorsichtig grub Justus seine Fingernägel in die Verletzung. Wie ein Peitschenknall raste ein leichter Schmerz durch seinen Körper. Langsam entspannte er sich noch ein wenig mehr, konnte wieder freier Atmen.

Dann sah er Peter. Unsicher, mit in den Hosentaschen vergrabenen Händen stand dieser am Eingangstor des Gebrauchtwarencenter, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Wie er an ihm vorbei gekommen war, ohne das er ihn bemerkt hatte, wusste Justus nicht. Vermutlich hatte er einfach einen anderen Weg genommen, aber sicher war sich der erste Detektiv nicht. Hatte er doch überhaupt keinen Blick für seine Umgebung gehabt.   
Langsam nahm er den Kopf hoch als Justus sich näherte.

"Da bist du ja. Ich habe auf dich gewartet."

Justus antwortete nicht, ein unangenehmes Schweigen entstand. Unsicher verlagerte er das Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere. Seine Fingernägel gruben sich noch etwas tiefer in sein Handgelenk.Was sollte er sagen? Was konnte er sagen? Zum Glück übernahm das Peter für ihn.

"Ich... es tut mir Leid, Justus. Was du erlebt hast. Was ich gesagt habe. Ich... das wollte ich so nicht, wirklich. Aber ich wusste doch auch nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte. Tut mir Leid, ich hätte nicht fragen sollen, und du kennst mich: immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand. Ich weiß ja selbst, das ich nicht so der große Redenschwinger von uns Dreien bin. Ich weiß ja jetzt immer noch nicht, was ich sagen soll. Aber wenn was ist... wenn du reden willst: ich bin da, okay?"

Justus hatte währenddessen geschwiegen.Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Auf der einen Seite war ihm das Ganze einfach nur Peinlich und er wollte alles vergessen. Auf der anderen Seite tat es gut, so etwas zu hören. Zu verstehen, dass nicht nur er verunsichert war.Das Angebot zu reden - auch wenn Justus es nicht annehmen würde. Aber alleine die Möglichkeit dazu war ein wenig wie Balsam für seine Seele. Vor allem aber fühlte er Erleichterung, dass der zweite Detektiv noch sein Freund sein würde.

Dann trat Peter einen Schritt auf Justus zu und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Er schlang einfach seine Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest.  
Justus versteifte sich sofort. Er wollte nur noch fort und konnte sich doch nicht bewegen. Die Nähe machte ihm Angst, und war doch genau das, was er sich am meisten wünschte.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Tagebucheintrag

„Kannst du mir einfach sagen, daß alles gut wird, irgendwann? So, daß ich es dir auch glauben kann? Magst du mich einfach in den Arm nehmen, mir zuhören, wenn ich rede; fragen, wenn du was Wissen willst? Ohne mich zu verurteilen, zu bemitleiden, oder zu verachten? Einfach nur für mich da sein? Magst du mich nicht einfach so ansehen wie früher und mir dann sagen, daß es alles wieder gut wird...  
Ich brauche dich doch...  
Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, daß du dich vor mir Ekelst, mich haßt, mich schwach findest, mich als ein Opfer siehst, auch wenn ich es eigentlich bin... Reicht es nicht, das ich so über mich denke?  
Scheiße, ich will doch nur wen, der mich versteht. Der da ist, mich hält, auch wenn ich versuche ihn weg zu stoßen. Der bleibt, auch wenn ich ihn anschreie, häßliche Sachen erzähle, wegzucke. Der trotzdem mein Freund ist.  
Und...  
Ach, es klingt dumm, aber der mich auch festhält. Einfach nur mich umarmt, mich beschützt. Bei dem ich mich fallen lassen kann, der da ist, der...  
Gott, es ist einfach Kitsch, so ein beschissenes Klischee, aber... trotzdem.  
Der vielleicht einfach nur mal mit mir... kuschelt.  
-Ist das peinlich.-  
Naja, liest ja eh keiner... Ich hab da so nen richtig kitschigen Traum. So richtig eklig, klebrig süß; peinlich; mädchenhaft schnulzig...  
Schnee... Abends... irgendein Wohnzimmer... brennender Kamin... ich davor, in eine dicke Wolldecke gekuschelt.... starre in die Flammen.... Stille.... Du hälst mich einfach nur....  
Ich weiß, das klingt so nach ekligem, romantischen Kitsch. Ist es ja irgendwie auch. Schwer vorzustellen, bei einem so rationalen, logischen Menschen, oder?  
Es ist aber auch so verdammt weit weg. Nicht nur, weil ich das vermutlich gar nicht könnte, sondern auch, weil... wer würde das schon machen? Wer würde so was... peinliches schon mitmachen? Ich meine, das macht man doch nur, wenn man verliebt ist, oder? Aber das bin ich nicht, bin nicht verknallt oder so. Das hat irgendwie so gar nichts damit für zu tun. Ich will einfach nur die Geborgenheit, wie es so schön heißt.  
Gott, ich schreibe hier aber auch einen Mist.... Solche Träume passen gar nicht zu mir, bin ja Realist, aber irgendwie... ich weiß nicht. Es wäre einfach .... schön.“


	16. Dream on

Justus war unruhig. Der Tag hatte ihn aufgewühlt, lies ihm keine Ruhe. 

Dazu ging ihm Peters Umarmung nicht aus dem Kopf.

Warum hatte der zweite Detektiv das getan? Er war doch sonst nicht der Typ dafür. Zumindest konnte sich Justus nicht erinnern, dass Peter oder Bob ihn jemals umarmt hatte. Was also hatte das zu bedeuten? Wollte er ihm so sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde? Dass Peter für ihn da sein, ihm Halt geben würde?   
Oder hatte die Umarmung einen anderen Hintergrund? Wollte Peter vielleicht etwas von ihm? Vorher war er unnahbar, aber nun wusste der zweite Detektiv, dass er, Justus, schonmal was mit Männern hatte. Stand Peter auf Männer (oder gar ihn) und fühlte sich mit dem neuerworbenen Wissen jetzt sicher genug, einen Annäherungsversuch zu starten?  
Oder war das alles Quatsch und es war nichts weiter als eine rein freundschaftliche Geste?  
Nichts weiter als der Versuch, ihn zu Beruhigen, ihm etwas Geborgenheit und Sicherheit zu geben? 

Justus überlegte, wieder seine geheime Kiste unter dem Bett hervor zu ziehen und sich selbst zu verletzen, lies es aber dann doch bleiben. Dieses Mal waren die Gedanken greifbarer, besser zu ertragen.   
Solange es nur irgendwie auszuhalten war, wollte er es so schaffen. Das war wirklich nur für Notfälle gedacht.  
Justus hatte Angst, dass es sonst zu einer Gewohnheit werden konnte. So war es nur ein Notnagel, eine scharfe Notfalldecke, die im Zweifel seine Gedanken ersticken konnte.  
Aber je öfter er sie nutzte, desto größer war die Chance, dass die Verletzungen schlimmer und schlimmer wurden. 

Da machte sich Justus keine Illusionen. Im Laufe der Zeit trat immer eine Gewöhnung ein, wie eine Sucht würden die Schnitte immer tiefer und tiefer werden, würde er mehr Schmerzen brauchen für den gleichen Effekt. Eine reale Gefahr, die er so gut wie möglich vermeiden wollte.

Nachdenklich legte sich Justus auf sein Bett. 

Irgend etwas war anders als sonst, er wusste nur im Moment nicht genau, was es war. Er fühlte sich eingesperrt in seiner Haut, beobachtet.  
Das war Quatsch, dass wusste er selber, aber er konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln. Was da wohl in ihm gerade vorging...?

Justus dämmerte ein.

(Traum)  
Genüßlich rekelte sich Justus in seinem Bett. Es war noch früh am Morgen, draußen dämmerte es erst. Justus war noch in dem angenehmen zwischenstadium von Traum und Realität. Wohlig eingekuschelt in seine warme Decke fühlte er den kühlen Morgenhauch durch das offene Fenster an seinem Gesicht.  
Schläfrig streckte sich der erste Detektiv. genüßlich schloss er seine Augen wieder. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er sich den Luxus erlaubte, läger liegen zu bleiben. Dieser Tag sollte da eine Ausnahme bilden.  
Wie aus dem Nichts schob sich plötzlich eine Hand auf seinen Bauch. Groß war sie, schwer, und hatte feine schwarze Hährchen auf dem handrücken. Das wusste er, obwohl die Hand unter der Decke verborgen war.   
Justus erstarrte, das Grinsen gefrohr auf seinem Gesicht. Er wagte nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. Die angenehme Bettschwere war verschwunden.  
Warmer Atem streifte seine Wange. "Du bist schön, weißt du das?" Das Atmen wurde lauter, tiefer. "Ein schöner Junge. Und ein Artiger, nicht wahr?"  
Verzweifelt kniff Justus die Augen zusammen. Er kannte die Stimme, und wusste doch nicht , woher. Er wollte schreien, wegrennen, aber das ging nicht. Er war wie gelähmt, zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt.  
Langsam strich die Hand höher, über die Brust bis zu seinem Hals. Dann seine Seite wieder herunter. Justus wurde an einen riesigen warmen Körper gezogen, konnte die Erregung des anderen an seinem Hintern spüren.   
Eine zweite Hand wanderte an seinem Oberschenkel entlang. "Du bist ein ganz braver Junge. Hast dich schon so weit entwickelt." Ein anderer Mann.  
Eine weitere Hand packte seine Handgelenke.  
"das machst du Gut, Justus. " Eine Frauenstimme.  
"Artig sein jetzt!" etwas schob sich in Justus hinein. Er wollte schreien, aber er brachte keinen Ton heraus.  
Eine Hand. Diese an seinem Hals. "Halt still."  
Noch eine Hand, zwischen seinen Beinen. Justus hatte längst den Überblick verloren. Wie viele Hände hatte er auf seinem Körper? 5? ein Dutzend? Er wusste nur, dass es viele waren. Zu viele. Sie strichen über seine Haut, kratzen mit Fingernägeln. Versuchten ihn zu reizen. Dazu das Atmen. Laut dröhnte es in seinen Ohren. Etwas bewegte sich in ihm. groß und warm. Fast schmerzhaft, aber so richtig wahr nehmen konnte Justus es nicht. Es war alles zu viel. Zu nah und doch zu weit weg für Details.

Er schreckte auf. 

Justus wurde das Gefühl der Hände auf seinem Körper nach dem Aufwachen nicht los.Er konnte sie fühlen: an seinen Handgelenken, seinen Armen. Wie sie seine Rippen nachzeichneten, tiefer fuhren. Er fühlte sich selbst Atmen. Der Stoff seines Shirts scheuerte bei jedem Atemzug über seinen Bauch. Jede Bewegung verursachte fast unerträgliche Eindrücke auf seiner Haut. Ihm war alles zu viel, viel zu viel. Verzweifelt rieb sich Justus über seine Arme, grub seine Fingernägel in die Haut. Es half nichts. Jede Berührung fühlte er überdeutlich. Ihm wurde schlecht. Doch sein Körper fühlte sich zu schwer an, um sich großartig zu Bewegen. Zu schwer, um Aufzustehen, oder sich wenigstens unter die Bettdecke zu legen. So blieb Justus nichts anderes übrig, als auszuharren und zu warten, dass weniger Gefühle auf ihn einströmten.

Dazu schwirrten seine Gedanken immer schneller im Kreis.Woher kam der Traum? Was hatte er zu bedeuten? Was für Erfahrungen waren zu einem so undeutlichen Mischmasch verwoben?  
Justus kam zu keiner Antwort. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger wusste er noch, was wirklich passiert war - und was sein Gehirn noch dazu gedichtet hatte. Es machte ihm Angst. War da noch mehr? Hatten sich noch andere Erlebnisse in den dunklen Ecken seines Gehirns eingegraben? Oder vermischte er seine Erlebnisse mit Sachen, die er mal gelesen, gehört, oder im Fernsehen gesehen hatte? Konnte er sich selbst überhaupt glauben?  
War jemals denn wirklich etwas geschehen - oder hatte er sich das alles nur ausgedacht? Hatte sein Gehirn ihm einen üblen Streich gespielt? Oder wollte er vielleicht auf diese Art nur nach Aufmerksamkeit haschen?   
Diese und ähnliche Fragen quälten Justus den Rest der Nacht. Doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er bekam einfach keine Antwort. Im Gegenteil, je mehr er nach Antworten suchte, desto ferner schienen sie ihm. Davon bekam er nur eines: leichtes Kopfweh.

Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit als der Morgen bereits dämmerte, fielen Justus noch einmal kurz die Augen zu. Ein paar Minuten Ruhe waren ihm vergönnt, ehe er doch wieder die Augen aufschlug. Seine Gedanken kreisten weiter, aber die Phantomhände auf seinem Körper waren zum Glück verschwunden.


	17. Strandgeflüster

Strandgeflüster

Nachdem Bob am Mittwoch Nachmittag weg gelaufen war, blieb er schon recht bald wieder stehen. Wo sollte er auch hin? Seine Gedanken waren schneller, als er je rennen konnte. Also lies er sich einfach auf die Wiese neben den Weg fallen. Die Sonne schien warm auf ihn herab. Insekten summten um ihn herum und in der Ferne konnte er das Meer rauschen hören. Aber Bob hatte keinen Blick für die Idylle um ihn herum.

Er versank in Grübeleien.   
Sollte er nochmal mit Justus reden? Oder mit Peter? Seinen Eltern?  
Bob hatte doch gedacht, es würde ihm besser gehen, wenn Peter Bescheid wusste, aber dem war nicht so. Im Gegenteil fühlte er sich statt dessen Schuldig Justus gegenüber. Als hätte er ihn verraten. Dabei hatte er doch nur nicht alleine sein wollen mit dem Wissen, konnte er doch damit gerade nicht umgehen... 

Okay, vielleicht hatte er Justus wirklich verraten.

Es wollte absolut nicht in seinen Kopf hinein: der erste Detektiv, Justus Jonas, war Mißbraucht worden. Und das anscheinend nicht nur einmal.   
Was für ein hässliches Wort für eine noch hässlichere Sache.   
Warum er? Wie kam es dazu? Wie ging es Justus damit? Wie hatte es Justus verändert? Kannte er den ersten Detektiv überhaupt noch? Was hatte er ihnen noch alles verschwiegen?

Dazu die Selbstverletzungen. Warum dieser das tat wollte sich ihm einfach nicht erschließen. Schmerz war etwas, das man vermied. Man fügte sich das nicht auch noch absichtlich selbst zu!

Was sollte er tun? Was konnte er nun tun? Sich entschuldigen? Oder sollte er sich vielleicht doch erstmal informieren? Er wusste doch sogut wie nichts über die Thematik...

Da klingelte das Telefon des dritten Detektivs. Peter.

"Hi Bob. Wo bist du?"   
"Peter. Ich ...weiß nicht so recht. Irgendwo in der Nähe vom Strand glaub ich. Ja doch, wenn ich da vorne rechts gehe, bin ich glaub ich wieder auf dem geschwungenen Weg, du weißt schon welcher...Warum?"  
"Ich... vielleicht können wir uns gleich noch treffen?"  
"Warum?" Nervös knibbelte Bob an einigen Grashalmen herum. Was wollte Peter von ihm?  
"Ich... würde gern mit dir reden."  
"Ich mag eigentlich nicht. Glaube ich. Ich würde heute Abend lieber alleine sein." Seine Gedanken waren einfach noch viel zu Chaotisch, um vernünftig mit Peter darüber reden zu können.  
"Das zählt nicht, Bob. Meinst du nicht auch, reden hilft? Ich jedenfalls würde mich danach besser fühlen." Was sollte Bob darauf sagen? Vielleicht half es ja wirklich und er konnte gemeinsam mit dem zweiten Detektiv seine Gedanken ordnen.  
"Na gut. treffen wir uns in zehn Minuten unten am Strand?"  
"Sagen wir... halbe Stunde? Ich brauch noch etwas für den Weg."  
"Bis gleich." Bob stand auf und klopfte sich ein paar Grashalme von der Hose. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu einer kleiner Bucht, an der sich die Drei immer trafen. Dort würde er auf Peter warten

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bob saß schon am Strand und sah nachdenklich auf die Wellen hinaus. Es dämmerte langsam, und er fröstelte ein wenig. Allerdings half ihm die Kälte auch, klarer zu sehen. Er wusste, so konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Nur wie die Alternative aussah, konnte sich der dritte Detektiv nicht vorstellen.  
Da trat Peter zu ihm. langsam, mit gesenktem Kopf.

Schwer ließ sich der zweite Detektiv neben Bob in den Sand fallen. Er stützte sich nach hinten auf seine Arme und streckte seine Beine aus. Schweigend saßen die beiden Freunde nebeneinander.

schließlich fasst sich Peter ein Herz und durchbrach die Stille.

"Wie konntest du Just sowas antun?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Ich... wollte halt, dass du auch Bescheid weißt." Bob war etwas kleinlaut.  
"Aber so?"   
"Naja, anders wollte er ja nicht. Ich habe ja in der Schule versucht ihn dazu zu überreden, aber er wollte nicht. Deshalb ist er da ja auch abgehaun."  
Peter runzelte die Stirn. Das erklärte natürlich die Flucht von Justus in der Schule. "Und du meinst, das war der richtige Weg?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Nein, wohl eher nicht." Peinlich berührt senkte Bob den Kopf. Das sein Verhalten keine Glanzleistung gewesen war, war ihm klar.  
"Hm" Zustimmend brummte der zweite Detektiv.  
"Nun ist eh zu spät." Bob klang resigniert.  
"Und nun?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Mich nimmt das Ganze voll mit irgendwie."  
"Warum?"  
Bob schnaufte. "Wenn ich das wüsste. Aber den Ersten so zu sehen ist irgendwie... ich weiß auch nicht. Es ist, als ob ich ihn das erste Mal sehen würde. Das ihm sowas passiert ist..."  
"Heftig, oder?"   
"Hm" zustimmend nickte der dritte Detektiv. Langsam malte er Kreise in den Sand, versuchte sich zu sammeln.

Schweigen

"Wie steckst du das so locker weg?" Flüstert Bob.   
"Das tue ich gar nicht. Es scheint nur so. Ich.... überspiele das Ganze eher" verlegen sah der zweite Detektiv auf die Seite.  
"Hm. Warum, Peter?"  
"Warum - was?"  
"Warum Justus? Zwei mal! Verdammt, warum hat er nichts gesagt? Wir hätten ihm doch helfen können. Müssen!" Wütend schlug Bob mit der Faust in den Sand.  
"Das können wir doch immer noch."  
"Ach ja? Und wie?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Indem wir einfach für ihn da sind?" Hilflos zuckte Peter mit den Schultern.  
Frustriert schimpfte der dritte Detektiv los. "Einfach? Daran ist nichts einfach! Wie stellst du dir das vor?"  
"Nein, einfach wird es sicher nicht, aber irgendwie schaffen wir das schon. Oder willst du den ersten im Stich lassen?"  
"NEIN!" Empört sichtete sich Bob etwas auf. "Aber wie helfen wir ihm?"   
"Keine Ahnung. Indem wir mit ihm reden?"   
"Du bist gut. Und worüber?"  
"Worüber er auch immer will. Tut ihm vielleicht auch gut."  
"Ich... kann das nicht so einfach. Ich glaube, ich muss da vorher mich noch ein wenig schlau machen." Bob seufzte.  
"Meinst du das hilft?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Mir zumindest. Du weißt doch, Ich bin zuständig für Recherche." Bob lachte tonlos auf. "Aber ich habe weder Ahnung von Missbrauch noch von Selbstverletzung."  
"Von was, bitte?"  
"Upps, das hatte Just ja gar nicht gesagt. Er... verletzt sich selbst. Die Brandblase...war nicht vom Kochen. Das war er selbst."  
Peter riss erstaunt die Augen auf. "Ach du sch..."  
"Da sagst du was. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich damit umgehen soll."  
"Irgendwie werden wir einen Weg finden müssen. Außer, du willst ihm die Freundschaft kündigen."  
"Spinnst du?"  
"Dann solltest du das sicher Just mal sagen"  
"Warum?"  
"Just hat sicher wegen dir einen halben Herzinfakt"  
Verwundert sah Bob seinen Freund an. "Wieso sollte er?"  
"Weil du abgehauen bist?"  
"Und?"  
"Jetzt denkt er bestimmt, du willst nicht mehr mit ihm befreundet sein."  
"Das ist doch Quatsch."  
"Dann sag ihm das!" Wütend funkelte Peter Bob an.  
"Ich komm nur nicht klar. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll."  
"Meinst du denn, ich weiß das? Aber er ist doch jetzt nicht jemand anders, immer noch unser erster Detektiv."  
"Meinst du?"  
"Klar, das verändert doch nicht, wer er heute ist. Wir wissen doch nur mehr von ihm, kennen ihn etwas besser als vorher."  
"Wann bist du eigentlich so Erwachsen geworden?"  
Peter lächelte. "Keine Ahnung. Ich bin, glaube ich, einfach nur pragmatisch."


End file.
